Forced and Falling
by Bethie8
Summary: A/U****ONE TREE HILL and GL But only using OTH characters :P NH,LH,LP,BL,JP...mix of everything ha ...Haley is a promising college student dating Lucas Roe...Nathan is an up and coming Mob-Boss...The events of one night changes there lives forever
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A/U...

Haley James is a promising college student with a talent for singing. She is currently dating Lucas Roe star basketball player for Duke University. Haley James lost both of her parents in a tragic car accident when she was six. After the accident she moved in with her best friend Peyton and was raised by the Sawyers. They currently live in an apartment together (picture Naley's apartment)...

Nathan Scott was raised in a life of mystery and crime. The youngest son of Dan and Deb Scott. In the town of Tree Hill the "Scott's" are known for their "unorthadox" business dealings. Some call them the "mob" they prefer "Assertive Protection"...

Haley James and Nathan Scott would never have crossed pathes...that was until that night...

Chapter 1...

Haley and Peyton ran into the apartment and quickly closed the door. Their hair was a mess and their clothes torn.

"Haley! What are we gonna do?!" Peyton paced around the living room, her tear stained face now visable in the light.

Haley leaned up against the door, her voice was soft "I don't know...I don't know.." Haley looked down at her clothes her once beautiful red dress was now ripped up the side and until that moment she hadn't noticed she was missing a shoe.

"Haley!..." Peyton looked to Haley for answers...answers she didn't have.

"Look...we did what we had to do...it was self defense."

"Then lets go to the police station!" Peyton began walking towards the door, Haley blocked her.

"No! If THEY find out what we did...theres nothing the police can do to stop them..."

Nathan sat behind a large desk. The tips of his fingers together taking in the news he was just told. The room was dark, the only light coming from the small lamp across the room. He slowly rose from his chair and walked over to pore himself a drink.

"Nathan?" A woman in her mid-forties walked into the room, "Who was on the phone?"

Nathan poured the liquor down his throat, his face cringing at the taste. "Call a meeting...we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

The only ones left in the house were now Nathan, Deb and Dan. The "meeting" had just let out and Dan was pacing behind the desk.

"Nathan, listen to me...I expect this to be taken care of...soon." 

Nathan poured himself another drink, his voice was corse and cold "Dad, I got it."

Behind them Deb sat in the chair, holding a pillow to her chest, tears clearly running down her face.

The next day Haley and Peyton walked into Karen's Cafe, both wore no make-up and sweats. They grabbed the nearest table not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Hey babe!..."

Too late. Lucas ran up behind Haley and kissed her cheek, by her appearance he could tell something was wrong. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her, "Hales whats wrong?"

Haley forced a smile, "Nothing...just tired I guess."

Lucas turned his attention to Peyton who was looking down at her feet. "What's going on?"

"Noth-" Before Haley could finish the sound of the TV caught their ear...

"I'm standing at the site where just a few hours ago the body of Cooper Scott was found. City coroner has released that the cause of death was a blow to the head. City official's still have no leads...we'll keep you updated on the hour."

The reporters voice died out and they began showing clips of the Scott family. Peyton and Haley shared a horrific glance and turned back to Lucas. Tears visable in her eyes...

Nathan walked into the cafe, taking his sunglasses off and scanning the room. His eye's stopped on Haley. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a tight pony-tail, she was wearing a loose t-shirt and sweatpants even then he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Can I help you?"

He turned from Haley to the woman standing before him, "Um yes, I'd just like a coffee please.." Nathan sat down and turned to the TV, they were still showing clips of his family all over the news. And anytime the Scott's were shown on TV it definitly wasn't good news for business.

Haley walked over to the counter, "Hi Karen can I get a water..."

Karen smiled, "Sure hun.." Karen turned to the back of the cafe and Haley turned her attention to the mysterious man next to her. He was handsome to say the least. His dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel that she had seen him before...Just then a picture of Nathan appeared on the television with the caption "Nathan Scott, new heir to the Scott throne..."

Haley felt all the air leave her lungs. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. She slowly backed away from the counter and headed back to the table, grabbing Peyton and pulling her out of her seat. "We have a problem..."

"What are you talking about?" Then Peyton saw Nathan sitting at the counter and then saw the tv, "Oh God..."

"Let's get out of here." Haley and Peyton grabbed their purses...

Lucas looked confused, "What's going on?"

Haley grabbed his hand, "Nothing lets just get out of here, Ok?"

Lucas knodded without answering and followed the girls outside.

"Haley here's your wat-"...Karen's voice trailed off, "Haley?" She looked around the cafe but didn't see her. "That's strange." She set Nathan's coffee on the counter and he smiled before bringing the cup to his lips..."

His voice was deep, "Maybe something scared her away..."


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

After the crowd died down at the cafe Nathan took the oppurtunity to ask Karen a few questions. Karen was clearing the tables and wiping them down she was about to drop a tray when Nathan took it from her hands. Karen turned around and smiled,

"Thanks."

Nathan noticed her kind smile but that wasn't going to stop him from getting to the truth about what happened to his brother. He played along and smiled back, "You're welcome, you look like you could use a hand."

Karen let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I'm usually not so short-handed with my staff but Haley didn't seem in any type of mood to be waiting on customers."

"Haley...the girl who left the water?"

Karen laughed again, "Yeah, she's a good kid...today was strange. She's usually very well put together."

Nathan helped put the tray and dishes up on the counter so Karen could take them in the back, "Who was working last night?"

"Haley and Peyton..." Then Karen stopped and turned to the mysterious stranger asking her questions, "Why?"

Nathan smiled that "smile", "Nothing, just curious is all...I heard it was busy last night..." Nathan smiled again "and I was actually wondering if you'd be able to help a man in need out."

"Now what could I possibly do for you?"

After that comment Nathan realized that Karen knew who he was...where he came from and his family, he smiled yet again, "Ms...I know how my family is viewed, but-"

Karen cut him off, "I learned a long time ago not to judge a person based on their families Mr. Scott..." and there was that kind smile again, she reached out her hand to his, "I was very sorry to hear about you're brother."

Nathan was caught off guard by her kindness.

"So what was it that I could do for you?"

Nathan sighed, "Actually I was interested in a job..."

"Well...I don't need any here at the cafe, but my club TRIC just lost a bartender..." She smiled again, "I'll make a call."

Karen walked into the back, leaving Nathan in the front. He quickly pulled out his phone and placed it to his ear, "Yeah...I'm in."

Later that night Peyton and Haley sat in their living room, "Well we can't just stay in here till the end of time! And Jake's playing tonight! Do you really want to miss that?" Haley argued. 

Peyton sighed, "I'm just saying that...seeing Nathan..." 

Haley moved closer to her friend, "I know...I know...but Peyton what are the chances we are ever have to see Nathan Scott again..."

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." Haley and Peyton stood by the bar at trick. Their arms folded their faces dumb-founded. There in front of them was...Nathan Scott. The Bartender.

Haley noticed Lucas walking towards them and ran to meet him half way, "What the hell is a Scott doing at TRIC!?"

Lucas' mouth was full with peanuts, "My mom hired him this afternoon..." He again shoveled more peanuts in his mouth.

Peyton's voice was soft, "This isn't happening..."

The rest of the night the girls decided to avoid the bar, wait until Jake went on and then leave. They had been there for about an hour when Peyton left to talk to Jake before he went on, leaving Haley alone at the table...but not for long. Her face was down as she tug through her purse when she noticed feet by hers, she slowly looked up and saw those piercing blue eyes again.

"Hi..." His voice was deep and his smile intoxicating. Haley couldn't muster up anthing to say. He pulled out a chair and turned it around leaving his arms to drape over the sides, "You're Haley right?"

Her voice was small and meek, "Yes..." Half of nervousness...half of fear.

"Look I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night..."

Haley felt her heart beating faster, "What about last night?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice the way you ran out of the cafe earlier...and I know you were working last night..."

"Theres my girl!" Before Nathan could finish, Lucas wrapped his arms around Haley and slowly kissed her cheek.

Lucas reached out his hand, "Lucas Roe..." Nathan stood and greeted his hand, "Nathan Scott." Lucas took his hand back, "Yea I know..." Nathan looked at him curiously. You could now cut the tension with a knife, before another word was said Peyton was on stage, "If everyone would put a hand together for Tree Hill's own...Jake Jiagalski!"

Jake walked on the stage and smiled, "Thanks..." He said nothing else sat on his stole and picked up his guitar and began to play. All eyes were on him...except Nathan's. His eyes never left Haley's. She was beautiful. Nathan had never had trouble with the ladies...infact it was one of his strong points. But she was different...she made him feel different. Those dark brown eyes, her long curly hair...her body...her scent...just her. He watched her sway to the music, his heart felt a twinge of jealously at the sight of Lucas' arms around her. What was he getting himself into?

After Jake finished his set Haley, Lucas, Peyton and Jake walked outside of TRIC to Peyton's car, "Oh shoot! I forgot my purse...I'll be right back." Haley parted her hand from Lucas' and back up the stairs.

She ran back to the table where they had been sitting and didn't see it, "Damn it!..." She got down on all fours and looked under the table...

"Looking for this?" Then there were those feet again. She slowly looked up and saw Nathan standing there...holding her purse. She slowly stood and for a brief moment there hands touched as she took her purse from her hands.

He moved closer, "You know...we never got to finish our conversation..."

Haley became aggitated, "What do you want from me, I don't know anything!" She turned away but was brought back by the force of his hand, he pushed her to the wall...not in a violent manner, but in an act of passion. Before Haley could stop it his lips were crashing down on hers...but what caught her even more by surprise was the fact that she kissed him back.


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

The next day Haley lay in her bed, she looked over at the clock 9 am...Lucas was going to be here soon to pick her up. She just didn't have it in her today to go to class. She sighed and grabbed her cellphone, "Hey Luke...listen I'm feeling a lil' under the weather today so...I don't think I'm gonna go to class today...No I'm fine...Really...ya just come over later tonight...alright, me too...Bye." Haley hung up the phone and looked over to where Peyton usually slept...she had already left for class. Haley closed her eyes for just a second and she saw him...she saw those eyes...

FLASHBACK  
Haley felt his tongue on hers and at first she didn't fight it. For a moment in time it felt right, but that moment quickly fades as she pushed his body away from hers, "What the hell!?"

Nathan's breathing was heavy, "What?"

Haley put her hands to her mouth, "What the hell do you want from me!?"

Nathan still had her body cornered, his arms were against the wall she was leaning on...he was surrounding her. He said nothing.

"Why are you starring at me like that!?" Haley was confused, embarressed...scared. This was Nathan Scott...everyone in Tree Hill knew his family. They knew what his brother was like...if anyone knew what his brother was like it was Haley.

"All I wanted was to ask you a few questions about Cooper..."

"I don't know anything!"

Nathan laughed and then looked deep in her eyes, he slowly placed his hand on her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his, "I don't think you're telling the truth." 

Haley felt tears sting the corner of her eyes, "Please...just believe me..."

Nathan smiled again, "I'll tell you what I know Haley...I know the last place my brother was seen alive was at the cafe...I know you were working...So, why don't you just tell me what you know?"

Haley tried to stand tall and fight the tears in her eyes, "He came in. Got a cup of coffee and left. That's it!"

Nathan laughed again, "Then how do you explain this..." Haley couldn't breath at the sight infront of her, her bracelet.

Nathan held in his hand a gold bracelet with charms all around it, but engraved in it read "To the only woman I've ever loved-Lucas"

Haley couldn't breathe...  
END FLASHBACK

Haley pulled the sheet over her head and sighed, "What am I gonna do?" Haley just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts but that seemed to be impossible, there was a knock at the door. She again sighed and ran to the door, "Lucas I told you I wasn-" She stopped. It was Nathan.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He smirked.

"How did you know where I lived?" Haley backed away scared.

"See it wasn't hard Haley...actually I know alot about you." Nathan moved his way in and shut the door behind him. Haley backed away onto the couch. Nathan continued, "See Haley..." He took off his leather jacket, revealing a black buttoned down shirt and black slacks...the first few buttons of his shirt where undone...for some reason Haley kept looking at it, "I know about you're parents...Jimmy and Lydia...I know about the accident..." Haley couldn't fight the tears in her eyes anymore she felt the warmth of them running down her face...

"Please...what do you want..." She began to sob.

Nathan's movements were quick and before she knew it Nathan was in her face, "I want the truth Haley!" Haley could see the tears forming in his eyes, "I lost my brother and you are the only person that could give my family justice for what happened..."

"Justice!?" Haley jumped up whiping the tears from here eyes, she was now angry, "JUSTICE!?...You're family hurts people on a DAILY basis...where is the JUSTICE for those families, huh!?..." She took a deep breath, "Look I'm sorry about you're brother, but coming here...trying to scare me...won't work!"

Nathan stood up and towered over her, "Haley..." his voice became very stern, "Don't for ONE SECOND! you think you know ANYTHING about MY FAMILY!"

Haley began backing away from him again, he followed her, "All I want is to know what you saw...and don't give me you're bull about not seeing him after he left the cafe! I have your bracelet Haley...YOUR bracelet! Explain that to me will you! If you ONLY served him a cup of coffe how did he get it? Huh? How the HELL did he get it!"

Haley was back against a wall and without thinking she screamed, "He had it because he tried to RAPE ME!"

Nathan stood blankly...feeling like all the air in the room had left.


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

Nathan backed away from her, "You're lying...Cooper wouldn't..."

Now it was Haley forcing him to move backwards, "Oh but he did! Or at least he tried to!" Haley knew it would be bad to confess...especially to a Scott but she couldn't hold it in anymore, "He followed me after I left the cafe down to the beach, he grabbed me..." fresh tears fell from her eyes, "He threw me down and I tried to fight him...I kept screaming and kicking but he wouldn't listen..." Nathan sat on the couch as Haley explained his brothers demize, "I didn't know what to do..." Her voice was cracking through the sobs, "So...I picked up a rock and I hit him..." Haley collapsed on the floor.

Nathan stared into space, "No...no, my brother was a big guy there's no way you could have done this yourself..."

Haley became very defensive, there was no way she was going to sell out Peyton in her confession...she would do whatever she could to keep her out of this mess, "No...it was me..."

Nathan stood and forced Haley from the ground to meet his gaze, 'No...theres no way! There had to have been someone else...maybe Lucas!?"

Haley cried in horror, "No! Lucas wasn't there! You wanted the truth well I told you the truth! It was me...I killed you're brother!..." She collapsed in his arms, "I didn't know what else to do!..." He found himself wrapping his arms around her in comfort...he couldn't explain why, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She was sobbing into his chest.

Nathan let out a deep sigh, he knew what he had to do. No matter how much he hated it...the order was sent down from the head of the family. He had to get rid of her.

Lucas pulled into the apartment complex and saw Peyton walking up the walk, "Hey Peyt..." Lucas parked and met her on the sidewalk, "How's Haley feeling?"

Peyton looked at him confused, "What?"

"She didn't go to any of her classes today..."

Peyton didn't know what was going on, but she knew "girl code" if the boyfriend asks questions...cover for them, "Oh yea...well I'm sure she's fine." 

They walked up to the door but noticed the door was cracked. Peyton looked up at Lucas who had a concerned look on his face, "Let me go in first..." Lucas slowly opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw...the lamp by the end table was broken and in pieces on the floor, "Haley!?" Lucas walked throughout the apartment, Peyton following closs behind...they both yelled "Haley!?" No sign of her.

"What the hell happened here?" 

Peyton, Jake and Lucas sat down at the cafe, "Where could she have gone!?" Lucas ran his fingers through her hair.

"She never goes anywhere without telling me..." Peyton put her head on the table, fearing the worst.

"Peyton what is it?" Jake noticed his girlfriends distress, "What is it?"

Peyton looked up with tears in her eyes, "Nathan Scott."

Dan walked into his office and found Nathan leaning up against his desk, Dan stopped in surprise..anger filled his voice, "What are you doing here? I told you not to come back until you found Cooper's killer..."

"Dad..."

Dan saw the look in his son's eyes and the anger soon left, "Already? Where is he? Did you already do it..."

"Dad...I need you to sit down..."

Dan didn't ask questions, just walked around the other side of the desk and sat down.

"I did find who killed Cooper..."

"Who was it!?" Anger again filled his fathers voice just then he caught a glimpse of a young woman standing in the corner, "It was her!?" Dan yelled in disbelief.

At that moment Nathan walked over to the corner where Haley had been standing, he took her hand and led her over to the front of the desk, "This is Haley James..."

Dan starred blankly, "I thought you said you were taking care of this Nathan! Keith!" Keith Scott entered the room, he may have been the older brother...but Dan was clearly the head of the Scott family. Keith acted as Dan's assistant.

Keith entered without saying a word.

Dan yelled, "Get me my gun!"

Nathan screamed, "You can't do that!" He protectivly forced Haley behind him.

"And why not!?"

"Because she's my wife."

Dan stood behind his desk unable to speak. The only sound heard was the quiet sobs of Haley standing behind Nathan.


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6

Dan stood there, his breathing heavy and his eyes wide. His voice was deep, "What do you mean...she's you're WIFE!?"

Nathan still held Haley behind him, her head buried into his back. Nathan could feel her tears through his shirt. Nathan spoke calmly, "Exactly what part of that sentence is confusing?"

Dan moved towards him, Nathan's grip on Haley tightened. "You mean to tell me the girl responsible for killing you're brother is now...you're wife."

"Yes." 

Dan continued to move closer, "What the hell are you doing Nathan?...You know how this family works...I don't care what lil' chapel you two love-birds went to...this will be taken care of." Dan motioned to grab Haley's arm and a small shriek escaped her lips. 

"Dad, you're not going to touch her..." He turned to his Uncle Keith, "No one is." Nathan took Haley's hand and pulled her to the side of him, "She's my wife now...she's family. You don't want to betray the family code now do you?" Nathan's voice was filled with sarcasm as a smirk escaped his lips. 

Dan countered his statement with a smirk of his own, "Fine Nathan. I'll play this you're way..."

"That's good, because we all know that I know the one thing that can destroy this family...isn't that right Dad?"

Dan's face became very serious, but he chose to ignore his sons words for the time being.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I think me and my WIFE would like to be alone." Nathan turned to Haley and tightened his grip on her hand, "Let's go Hales."

They walked out of the office and up to Nathan's room. Dan was still standing in the middle of the floor.

"Dan...what are you doing?" Keith moved down to join his brother, "You're going to just let Nathan get away with this...and that Haley girl!?"

Dan's jaw was tight and he spoke through his teeth, "No. Nathan doesn't know the wrath he just unleashed."

Nathan closed the bedroom door behind them as Haley collapsed on the bed silently. Nathan undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, he could see the sadness in her eyes and tried to make simple conversation, "Can I get you anything?" Silence. "Well, I'll take the floor and you could have the bed..."

Haley pulled the covers to her face and fell against a pillow, tears falling from her eyes.

Nathan hesitantly moved to the bed and sat next to her, "It's going to be ok Haley...I promise."

"No..." The first time she had spoken since the wedding, "Nothing's going to be ok...not anymore."

Nathan tried to lend a comforting hand and softly placed his on her leg.

"Don't touch me...Don't ever think you can touch me."

Nathan let out a sigh of aggrivation, "You know this isn't exactly what I wanted either, Ok...you're not the only VICTIM here!"

Haley shot up, "I'm sorry if I'm not thrilled that I left everything I know...so YOU wouldn't KILL me!"

Nathan yelled back, "And I'm sorry that YOU killed MY brother...and I'm putting my ass on the line for you!"

Haley became silent. She hadn't thought of it that way...all she kept seeing was Lucas' face...How was he going to react?

Lucas paced back and forth of Peyton and Haley's apartment, "So all this...is because of Cooper Scott?"

Peyton was crying with her knees to her chest.

"Why didn't you guys tell someone!" Lucas was screaming, "What if they...what if he...what if she's..."

"Don't talk like that Luke...I'm sure she's fi-"

"Fine!? No none of this is FINE Peyton! She's with the damn Scott family!"

"Well...Well...lovers-quirl?"

Both Peyton and Lucas turned around to see Dan Scott standing in the doorway. Peyton ran behind Lucas, "What are you doing here?" Lucas demanded.

Dan didn't wait for the invite to enter the apartment, he just did.

"Where's Haley!?"

Dan laughed, "Haley?...No...I don't think I know a Haley." Dan sat down in one of the chairs and laughed even harded, "Oh wait...You mean Haley Scott."

Peyton and Lucas both looked confused, "No...Haley James."

Dan laughed again, "No no...I assure you it's Haley Scott, but I suppose we could do a Haley James-Scott.."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it seems you're little girlfriend married my son..." Dan smiled, "Isn't that interesting?" 

"Haley, look I'm sorry...I know how hard this is on you."

Haley stormed out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama pants and a tank-top. Her hair was pulled into a messy curly pony-tail, "You can't begin to understand! I'm sorry if I'm NEW to this whole Scott family dealings...but I can't protend to be madly in love with a man I despise!"

Nathan ran towards her and pulled her face to his, his voice was deep and serious, "You better learn. Because now both are lives are on the line!br /   
Their argument was cut short when there was a knock on the door, Nathan yelled "I told you to leave us alone!"

The door slowly opened, "Dad I tol-"

But the man in the doorway wasn't Dan. It was Lucas Roe. Haley felt her heart sink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you SOOO MUCH for the reviews :) I added what I have written to the story which is...A LOT ha :) I really enjoy writing this story, so as long as ya'll enjoy reading it I'll continue to update frequently :D**

**And yes, I started being a fan of Joy's (Haley) when she was on Guiding Light all those years ago. So I know that "Manny (Danny and Michelle)" story by heart...so I decided to make an OTH version of it :) ALTHOUGH only the first few chapters really are taken from what happened on GL...the rest is just my mind going nuts haha :D So again ENJOY! and THANK YOU!**

**- Bethie**

CH. 7

"Lucas..." Haley's voice was soft and ashamed. Lucas ran into the room grabbing Haley by the shoulders and pulling her to his chest, "Thank God you're ok!"

Haley said no words just reveled in his embrace. "I was so worried about you..." Lucas kissed her forehead and slowly moved his fingers through her hair.

"Well, well Nathan...not exactly the honeymoon of the year now is it?...I mean you've been married what two hours and you're wife's being fondled by another man...on her wedding night. Interesting I think..."

Nathan shot a piercing look at his father and grabbed Haley by her arm pulling her away from Lucas. Nathan's teeth were clenched, "She's just saying goodbye to an old friend...Dad!"

Lucas looked around confused and then placed his gaze on Haley's, "What's going on Hales?" His voice was soft and worried.

Haley couldn't speak she looked down at her feet with tears running down her face. "What are you deaf? You heard...we got married tonight." Nathan said wrapping his arm lovingly around Haley.

Lucas let out a disbelieving laugh, "Ya right...Haley would neve-" Just then a glimmer from the gold band around Haley's left ring-finger caught Lucas' eye. He moved closer, "Hales..." He couldn't take his eye's off the ring.

Haley's voice was barely audible, "I'm so sorry Lucas." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"This isn't happening." Lucas eye's were cold and distant his voice became choked up as tears dared to fall from his eyes, "But...Hales...what about us..."

"Well I guess that's over now isn't it!" Nathan chimmed in, "Thanks for stopping by, but I think we've had enough interruptions on our wedding night..."

Nathan began to push Lucas out of the room. Lucas didn't fight him he couldn't take his eyes off Haley who finally looked up, he couldn't hear her but her mouth motioned "I"m sorry..." One last time.

Lucas stopped at the door, his eye's shined in the light with his tears on the verge of falling, "Not as sorry as I am..." and with that Lucas was gone.

Haley collapsed to the floor bringing her hands to her face. Nathan swore her sobs could be heard throughout the house. Nathan ran to her, "I'm sorry..."

"No! Why did you do this to me!" She began hitting his chest, "Why didn't you just kill me! Why!" Her voice broke off and she lost the stength to hit anymore, she fell into his arms. He wrapped himself around her trying to comfort her, but knowing there was nothing he could say.

Peyton softly comforted Lucas as they sat on her couch, "I just don't get it..." Lucas' head was down as he stared at a picture of him and Haley at his first game playing for Duke. He had his arms wrapped around her and she was looking up at him kissing his cheek.

Peyton tried her best to make Lucas feel better, "There has to be a reason Luke...you know Haley...I know Haley...she loves you..."

Lucas stared off into the distance, "I can't get the image of her and...him out of my hand. Standing there...his arm wrapped around her...the ring on her finger..." Lucas choked back his tears, "I just miss her so much..."

"I know Luke...I know." Peyton pulled Lucas into her arms running her hands through his hair.

"What the hell is this!?"

Peyton and Lucas turned to the front door where Jake was standing, holding a dozen roses.

Dan sat behind his desk on the phone, "I don't care how it sounds...I want it done tastefully...I don't care what Nathan's reaction will be, he's the one that betrayed this family...tomorrow night...No I'll make sure Nathan's no where around..." With that Dan hung up the phone.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dan?" Keith stood next to his brother.

Dan leaned back in his chair, "I've never been more sure about anything..." Keith followed his brother's gaze to the picture sitting on his desk. It was of him and Cooper at Cooper's high school graduation.

Nathan was finally able to get Haley to fall asleep. She fell asleep in his arms, tired from the exhaustion of the day. Nathan softly scooped her up and placed her on the bed. He pulled a sheet over her tiny frame and slowly brushed the small strands of hair that had fallen into her face. He took a moment to just look at her. He knelt down by the bed brushing his hand across her hair...

"I promise Haley, I'll protect you...I'd lay down my life for you if I had to." He stopped and gently caressed her forehead, "I just hope that one day you look at me...the way I saw you look at Lucas..." He knelt down and kissed her forehead, "I...I love you."

With that he pulled himself away from her and began making his bed on the floor, never knowing that when he turned around Haley opened her eyes astonished.


	8. Chapter 8

CH. 8

Haley woke in the Scott house. In Nathan's bed. Alone.

She rubbed her eyes, noticing the puffiness of them from the tears that had fallen from the night before. The night before. All of a sudden the memory of Nathan's words flooded her mind. "I love you...I love you..." Those words cut through her like cold steel. "Nathan?" She called out to him, looking throughout the empty room, "Nathan?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes once more, her voice rose "NATH-"

"What? What is it?" Nathan sat up from the make-shift bed he lye in on the floor.

Haley stopped when she saw his bare chest in front of her. She took a deep breath, "Nothing...I just didn't know where you were."

"I'm right here Hales..." His eyes burned through her, "I'm right here."

Those blue eyes. For a moment he was all she saw. Nathan rubbed his eyes and stood bearing even more of his chest. He was beautiful. Haley shook her head trying to rid her mind of the thoughts about to enter, "So what now?"

Nathan looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"What do we do now? What happens now?"

Nathan sighed, "We..." Nathan held back the hurt, "We act like we love each other." 

Haley showed the glimpse of a sincere smile, sometime when she looked at him she forgot all the hurt and anger and she just saw...him. She rose from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower."

Nathan looked at her and smiled, "I'll be right here."

She smiled back, not a smile of seduction or passion but the smile of security, "Promise?" 

"I'd never lie to you." His voice was serious and Haley felt comfort in his loyalty.

She turned to go into the bathroom but quickly turned back to meet his eyes, her voice was soft "Nathan...I just wanted to say..."

Nathan said nothing just looked deep into her dark eyes.

She continued, "I've not always shown it but...Thank you..." Without giving him a chance to answer she smiled and closed the door. 

Nathan stared at the door for a moment, his lips curled into a smile as he picked up the sheets and began to fold them, "I guess its true what they say...Tomorrow always is...another day." 

"Dan...I don't understand..." Deb sobbed on the chair besides Dans' desk. 

Dan sighed, "I can't even begin to explain it Deb...he married her..."

"The woman who killed are son?...Nathan wouldn't do that Dan! He wouldn't!" Deb was hysterical.

Dan ran over to her, "But he did...he did." Dan pulled Deb into his arms, "I promise you...are son's death will be revenged..." 

"Hales?" Nathan walked up to the bathroom door, "We gotta go." He was met by silence. "Hales?" He slowly opened the door and found Haley crying by the bathtub. His instincs took over and he ran over to her, "Haley what's wrong?" He hand gently touched her shoulder. He noticed she was holding a picture of Lucas in her hand. He couldn't help the jealous rage that was about to be unleashed, "What the hell is this!?" His voice quickly rose.

Haley turned to him surprised, "Wh...What?" She whiped the tears from her eyes.

"This!?" He grabbed the picture from her hand, "I put my life on the line for you! I put my family's trust on the line...an-..and this is what I have to deal with!?"

"Nathan you don't under-" 

Haley was unable to finish, "No! You don't understand! This isn't a game Haley! Unless you want you and everyone's lives around you to end...you'll start acting like my newly-loving wife! You got that!!!"

Haley looked confused and scared, "What are you talking about me and everyone I know..."

Nathan let out a cryptic laugh, "You think my family will stop at you!?...They'll use everything they can against me...meaning they'll use YOU against me!"

"What are you trying to say Nathan?"

Nathan ran to her grabbing her face in his hand, "After they're through with you...they'll move to Lucas..."

"Luc-"

"Then Peyton...and then Peyton's dad...what about Karen?"

Tears started running down her face, "They wouldn't."

"Oh trust me Haley...they would."

Nathan could feel her body shaking and a calm finally found them, he finally let go of the grip he had on her and backed away towards the door, he was about to walk out "I'm sorry Haley..." She noticed he was getting worked up, "I'm doing everything in my power to keep you alive...you have to meet me half way and understand this isn't just about you're life anymore...it's about everyone's lives...including mine..." He calmly closed the door leaving Haley in shock. 

Nathan sat at the end of the pier looking towards the sky, "I have no idea what I'm doing..." He closed his eyes and visions of Haley entered. Her face...her beautiful face. "What have I done?...I've ruined her..."

Haley looked out the bedroom window and saw Nathan sitting on the pier, she as well looked towards the sky, "Please give me the strength to get through this..." Her thoughts were caught off guard by Keith walking into the room, "Mrs. Scott..."

Haley looked confused at first, it was the first time anyone had ever called her that and to her surprise she didn't mind it. "Yeah?"

"The driver is waiting for you downstairs."

Haley looked even more confused, "What? Why?"

Keith smiled making Haley feel uncomfortable, "The other Mrs. Scott would like to take you for a drive..."


	9. Chapter 9

CH. 9

"Haley, look I'm sorry about bef-" Nathan stopped when he walked into their bedroom. Haley was no where to be found, "Haley?" He walked through the room and into the bathroom...still no sign of her. Nathan made his way down the stairs into his dad's office, no sign of Dan. "What the hell is going on..." He walked into the kitchen and saw his Uncle Keith leaning over the counter reading the paper. 

"Keith...have you seen Haley?"

"Yup..." He didn't look up.

"Ok...where?"

Keith smiled, "I think you're mother wanted to spend some alone time with her."

Nathan's voice was panicked, "What do you mean...I thought mom went to stay with Grandma until this whole Cooper thing was resolved..."

Keith smiled again, "But the "Cooper thing" as you like to call it...is resolved, you're father made the call to her last night after you introduced the new Mrs. Scott..."

"She knows..." 

"Everything..." Again another smile.

"Oh my go-...Where'd they take her?!"

Keith smiled an evil smile, "Honestly...I have no idea." 

Haley sat nervously on the other side of the limo. Yes, the Scott family had a "company" limo. Deb sat on the other side of her, never taking her eyes off of her daughter-in-law, her voice was calm "So...Haley is it?"

Haley just shook her head in agreement.

Deb smiled...not a sincere smile and Haley noticed, "How did you and Nathan meet?" Deb played stupid. 

"Well um...you see..." Haley fumbled over her words.

Deb began to laugh, "Save it Haley..." her voice turned very serious, "I know all about it."

Haley's voice was shakey, "You do?"

"Did you honestly think that Nathan could save you? I'll be damned if I will let some tramp come and destroy this family. You already took one son away from me...I will not have you take the other."

"Mrs. Scott..." Haley pleaded.

"Shut up!...shut your selfish little mouth!.." Deb's voice rose but then she regained her posture, "You took my first born...and you're manipulating my second...Nathan may have fallen for you're little act...but I can assure you, I won't be making the same mistake."

Nathan was driving as fast as he could down the high-way, if he knew anything about this family he knew they'd be taking her to the docks. It was the only place in town that they knew wasn't be survielanced and the Scott family offers the guard "protection" so there wouldn't be any questions asked. Nathan looked nervously out towards the road ahead, "I promised her she'd be save..."

"Get out of the car." Deb stood at the door waiting for Haley to exit.

Haley refused, "Not until you tell me where we are!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"I said, Get out of the car!" Deb grabbed Haley by her arm forcing her out of the car. Haley was mortified at the sight infront of her...she was surrounded by water...her only exit blocked by two large men. The limo driver...and Dan Scott. It must have been an old loading dock for the merchants to drop off their shipments.

Haley was crying, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing!" All voices were caught off guard by a voice from behind, they all turned to see Nathan standing beside the limo. He climbed over the top and on to the dock where Deb had Haley. He ran over and pulled Haley into his arms, crashing his lips onto hers and for the first time...she truly kissed him back. He parted and gave her his memorable smirk, "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Ya, I hate to break up this moment..." Deb interrupted.

"Mom give it a rest, you're not going to do anything to Haley!"

Deb and Dan both began to laugh, "You are way over you're head Nate...how do you honestly think you'll be able to protect her?"

Nathan countered with his own laugh but quickly became serious, "Oh with these..." Nathan reached in behind his back and pulled out a thick black book. Deb and Dan both let out a breath of shock. Haley looked confused. 

"Where did you get that!?" Dan demanded moving towards his son.

"You're not the only one who has spys Dad..."

Dan moved closer still.

"That wouldn't be so smart...you see, even if you were to get this one back. I made copies...if anything happens to Haley...I'll take this family down myself."

Deb began to cry, "Nathan why are you doing this? Why are you putting her before you're own family."

Nathan looked deep into Haley's eyes, "Haley is my family."

Dan let out a malicious laugh, "Before you go around making threats you better remember this...we go down...you go down."

Nathan's voice was serious, "I know...and I don't care."

All Haley could do was stare up at this man she knew nothing about and watch him put her life before his own.


	10. Chapter 10

CH. 10

Nathan and Haley walked back into their bedroom, neither had spoken since they left the dock. Haley kept staring at this man that she knew nothing about...but he was willing to give up everything for her. They walked into the room and Nathan made his way over to the nightstand, he took off his watch and began to untuck his shirt...Haley broke the silence...

"Nathan..."

"No. I would just like to forget this night ever happened."

Haley noticed he wouldn't turn towards her, she moved towards him, "Nathan I just want to say-"

Nathan cut her off, "Don't Haley..." He still wouldn't face her, "Just don't."

She didn't listen, "I can't begin to thank you for all you've done..."

"I don't want you're thanks...what's done is done."

"Nathan you are going up against you're entire family...for me. Why?"

He finally turned around and his tear filled eyes met Haley's, he paused for a brief second "You know...I remember the first time I saw you...at Karen's cafe...the night after my brothers" Nathan stopped and decided to skip those detaisl, "You had you're hair pulled back and you we're just in sweats...but I couldn't take my eyes off of you..."

Haley reached up and whiped the tears from his eyes, "Nath-"

"You were so beautiful..." He raised his hand to move her hair behind her ear, "You are beautiful...at that moment I knew I wanted to be with you...I saw..." He took a deep breath, "I saw the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with..."

Haley took a deep breath, no one had ever talk to her so passionately...Lucas and her were in love sure...but he never looked at her the way Nathan does. Nathan looked through her...not needing anymore than her presense...

He gently cupped her face, "I am so sorry I got you into this..."

For the first time Haley put his face in her hands, "Shhh..." And without any warning Haley pulled his face to hers. Nathan didn't resist...her body fit perfectly with his. He wrapped his arms around her frame and they fell to the bed. Her hair fell along his face...and he enjoyed it...her scent...her touch...he enjoyed everything.

"Haley..." he managed to break there kiss as he stared into her chocolate eyes, he again brushed her hair behind her ear, "I lo-..."

They were interrupted by a phone ringing...

Nathan sighed still kissing her, "Don't get it..."

Haley giggled a bit, "I have to..." She rose from the bed and grabbed her phone from her purse, her smile soon faded and guilt took over, "It's Lucas..."

Nathan breathed deeply, Haley sat up... "I'm sorry...this was a mistake..."

"Hales wait!..."

Before he was able to finish Haley ran into the bathroom with her phone, all Nathan could hear was the sobs from the other side of the door. 

Haley exited the bathroom about an hour later to find Nathan asleep on the bed, she quietly grabbed her purse and headed out the door...as soon as the door closed Nathan opened his eyes.

"Oh my god...Haley..." Peyton opened the door and embraced her friend. Haley couldn't hide her tear stained face. Peyton led her to the couch, "What the hell is going on!?"

Haley wiped her tears, "I don't even know anymore Peyton..."

"Lucas is going out of his min-"

"What is she doing here?" 

Both girls were both startled by the deep voice that interrupted them. Lucas.

Haley tired to speak, "Lucas I'm so sorr-"

"Save it. I have nothing to say to you." 

So many thoughts were going through her mind...Nathan...Lucas...she didn't know what she was doing. She ran over to Lucas, "Please just let me explain..."

"Explain what Haley!? That you killed a man and then decided to marry his brother!?.." His voice broke, "And then to let me see you with him...Do you have any idea what you've put me through..."

Haley pulled her to him, "Lucas please...it's not like that you have to understand...do you honestly think this is what I wanted?!"

Lucas was silent looking into the eyes of a woman where he saw his future, "Hales..."

Haley was uncontrollably crying, "I never wanted any of this...but it happened. This is the only way I can keep everyone I care about safe..."

Lucas shook his head in confussion, "What are you talking about?"

Haley continued to cry, "I can't explain it...just trust me...I'm doing this for everyone I love..."

"Hales..." Lucas couldn't control himself anymore he pulled her to him and crashed his lips onto hers.

Peyton sat on the couch tryin to ignore the twinge of jealousy running through her. Thoughts of her and Jake's fight from earlier filled her...she tried to deny the situation...which was innocent. She was just comforting Lucas...but she'd been harboring a very deep secret...she wanted Lucas.

"What the hell is this!?"

A booming voice interrupted them all. Nathan.


	11. Chapter 11

CH. 11

Nathan stood in shock. There infront of him was the woman he was risking everything for in the arms of her ex-boyfriend.

"Nathan...I can explain." Haley pleaded.

"Save it." His voice was cold. Haley tried to look into his eyes but they seemed to look right past her. He slowly walked towards her, "Grab you're coat." 

"Nath-"

"Now!" His voice boomed throughout the apartment. Haley didn't argue she looked back at Lucas who was even more confused at this point. She made her way over to where she had left her coat. Peyton gave her a sympathetic look and Haley turned away.

She walked towards the door where Nathan had already opened it, waiting for her. No other words were said as they walked out the door slammed.

Lucas stood there not knowing what to do. Should he go after her? Should he stay here? Millions of questions trampled through his mind. Peyton moved to him, "Lucas..."

Lucas shook his head to get her to stop talking, "I have to get out of here..." Lucas picked up his coat and left in the same manner as Nathan and Haley. Leaving Peyton there...alone.

Haley got into the passenger side of the car and waited for Nathan to enter. She took a deep breath, she had no idea what she was doing. Her thoughts were interrupted by the car door and she watched as Nathan sat down beside her. He said nothing to her, just put the keys in the ignition.

Haley tried to explain herself again, "Nathan would you just let me..."

His eyes never met hers, they stayed on the road, "No Haley. I don't have to let you do anything. I have put my neck on the line for you and all I'm asking for is a little loyalty..."

Haley's eyes saw red, "You know what, I'm tired of you throwing that in my face! I never asked for this! I never asked for you to do anything!"

A smirk came across his lips, "You know what...you're right. You didn't...and its time I fixed this for good."

Haley's blood went cold at the tone of his voice as she felt the car excellerate.

"Peyt...you home?" Jakes voice filled the apartment.

Peyton was crying up again her bed looking at a picture of Lucas. At the sound of Jake's voice she quickly hid the picture and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Before she could stand her bedroom door opened and Jake filled the gap, "Hey...what are you doing in here?" 

Thankfully the room was dark and he couldn't tell that she had been crying, "Oh nothing...just was-"

Before she could finish Jake pulled out a dozen roses, "Here." 

Peyton took them surprised, "What are these for?" 

"I know I've been weired out with you spending so much time with Lucas lately...and this is just my way of apologizing." He quickly kissed her cheak, "I mean...I know I can trust you and thats all that matters."

Peyton couldn't look at him. Frankly she wouldn't be able to look at herself right now. 

"Nathan where are we?" Haley's voice was shaken.

"Don't ask questions just get out." Nathan stepped out of the car and walked over to the dimly lit basketball court. Haley soon followed. "Do you know what this is Haley?"

Haley spoke confused, "Its a basketball court Nathan...I don't-"

Nathan spoke with such passion, "No this isn't just a basketball court. This is where I lost my chance to ever have the future that I wanted."

He moved closer to her and in the light she could see the tears in his eyes, "When I was a kid...I was always out here...it was a way for me to just be by myself...to get out of my brothers shadow. And I loved it...I mean I really loved it."

"Nathan you're not making any sense..." 

"See Cooper was always my father's favorite...I mean he let Cooper do what ever he wanted. Hell he even let my sister do whatever she wanted..."

"Wait you have a sister?"

Nathan laughed, "Ya...Brooke. My parents sent her away to school when things started getting bad around here..." He kicked a rock that lay on the court, tears falling from his eyes, "What I wouldn't give to go away to school..."

Haley moved towards him, "Nathan you can..."

He laughed again, "No. I can't. You don't get it...When I was fourteen years old I came down here like any other day...when my dad came down." He pointed to the bleachers across the court, "And he sat me down right over there...and told me that my future was with this family. That I would have to take over the reigns..." More tears, "I remember telling him I didn't want it...I didn't want it..., but he didn't care...and that was it. You don't go up against my father...if you do you end up with cement shoes at the bottom of the river over there..."

Haley gasped finally realizing where he was going with this.

"But I did Haley. I didn't do it for me when I had the chance back then...but I did it the night I saw you..."

Haley's eyes began to fill with tears, "Why Nathan? Just tell me why..."

Nathan sighed, "Its not important anymore...I realized something tonight...by making you a part of this family I'm making you feel the way I did...when my future was taken away from me...and I won't do that to you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm setting you free."


	12. Chapter 12

CH. 12

Haley stood there astonished, his words rang through her ears like a fire engine "I"m setting you free. I'm setting you free." Nathan stood in front of her, not saying anything just starring at her, her voice was weak but she was finally able to muster the words, "Nathan you can't..."

"Haley, I was foolish to think this would work...I thought that maybe in time you could grow to love me..." He laughed, "And I guess by marrying you I thought I was saving you...but to look in you're eyes and see the hate you have for me-"

Her voice grew stronger, "I don't hate you Nathan!...I just..."

"You love Lucas and I can except that..." He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what my brother did to you...and I'm sorry for what I've put you through..." He slowly walked over to her and tucked the hair infront of her face behind her ear as only he did, "You'll get you're life back Haley...I promise you."

Tears began to fall from her face, "You're family won't have it...they're going to kill me Nathan."

A sombersom smirk fell upon his lips as fresh tears began to form, "No they won't. I'll make sure you're safe...I'll make sure everyones safe." At that moment he looked down to his hand and pulled off his wedding ring. Another sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the golden ring he had grown to treasure. He softly placed it in her hand, "Don't say I never gave you anything..." He smiled a little before turning away and leaving her behind.

Peyton sat on her bed drawing a new sketch. It was of her, Lucas and Jake. She was so confused...not only about the Lucas situation, but Haley. Peyton knew Haley was forced into the mess with Nathan and only a blind person couldn't see the way he looked at her. Peyton brought her hands to her face and let out an aggrivated sigh, "My life couldn't be any more screwed up."

She walked out into the kitchen to get herself a drink when there was a knock at the door, she sighed once more "Jake..." He had left on good terms. Peyton pretended nothing was wrong and told him they could set sometime a side to get their relationship back on track, if she couldn't be honest with herself about her feelings for Lucas...she sure as hell couldn't be honest with Jake about them.

She calmly went to the door and opened it, but was presently surprised when Lucas was standing in her doorway, "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I just couldn't go home..." 

Peyton pulled him into a hug and closed the door, "I can't even begin to understand what you're going through...but-"

Lucas pulled away from her hug and looked into her deep green eyes, maybe it was partly the hurt of loosing Haley or the fact that he had stopped at a nearby bar before coming back to Peyton's but he saw something there that he hadn't before and before he could stop himself his lips were on hers...and of course she didn't fight. 

Haley held his ring tight in her hand as she walked down the long road. Her cheeks were stained from mascara and her cheeks were a flushed red from the wind hitting her face. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, she should feel happy...she was free. Just as quickly as he had entered her life, he left. She would never see Nathan Scott again...or feel his arms wrapped around her...or his lips. She shook her head in aggrivation, "Stop doing this to yourself...you can go back to your life with Lucas...back to the life you want. The life you want..." She kept repeating to herself.

Once she finally reached her destination she walked slowly up the long staircase. A staircase that once felt so familiar but now felt like a distant memory. She took out her keys and unlocked the door, her head was down and didn't notice the sight before her until she looked up, "Oh my god..."

Lucas quickly parted his lips from Peytons, "Haley!..."

Peyton brought her hands to her lips, not saying a word. 

"Aww...my beloved son has returned." Dan smirked as he saw Nathan walk through the door, sipping Scotch.

"Save it..."

Dan moved closer and looked around, "Where may I ask is you're lovely wife?"

Nathan stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to meet Dan's gaze, "It's over. Haley won't be returning here..."

"Do you mean you've finally come to your senses?"

"No. It mean's I'm letting her have the life you never gave me."

Dan through his drink down, "Here we go again. I have given you everything you have ever wanted! But ever since that little tramp RUINED this family you decide to have a conscience..."

After the nights events Nathan didn't have it in him to argue. He decided to ignore his fathers belittling and began to walk up the stairs.

"It's a shame...I didn't raise the man I thought I had. Looks like I'll be the one to take care of Haley..."

Nathan felt his blood boil and before he knew it he had Dan thrown up against a wall, "You listen and you listen good! Don't forget what I have...I meant what I said before...anything happens to Haley or anyone else I will personally distroy you." He finally let go of his grip on Dan.

Dan coughed for a minute, "Well its good to see theres a man in there somewhere..."

Nathan laughed in arrogance, "You're pathetic. This whole family is pathetic..." He turned to go back up the stairs, "Oh and Dad...you always thought I was never paying attention to you're "Life Lessons"...you were wrong. You always said keep you're friends close and you're enemies closer..." He laughed once more, "Looks like I'll be keeping an eye on you...and you thought we'd never be close..." With that Nathan turned and walked up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

CH. 13

"What the hell is this?" Haley stood in the doorway not knowing what to do.

"Haley I can explain..." Lucas tried to make her understand. Peyton stood there quietly.

Haley let out an aggrivated laugh, "Thats funny Luke...I remember saying the same words to you."

Lucas moved over to Haley, "Look...after seeing you leave...I just..."

Tears fell from Haley's eyes, "You know what...I have no right to be upset. I broke your heart and have put you through hell..." She tried to stay strong and wipe the tears from her eyes, "But...seeing you...with my best friend...made me realize a whole lot."

"Haley-"

"No." Haley said strongly, "Goodbye Lucas.." Without another word Haley slammed the door shut. 

The next few days seemed to fly by for Haley. She hadn't talken to Peyton since that night...although they still lived together, Haley would make sure they never crossed pathes. She could understand Lucas...she could understand him being vulnerable...but Peyton...her best friend. There was no forgiveness. Haley battled herself, knowing she missed Lucas but couldn't escape the thoughts she had of Nathan.

For the first time in a long time Haley got out her guitar and began writing...writing to free her of the pain she felt. She closed her eyes and all she saw was him. Those eyes...that seemed to look through her. His scent that would make her pause everytime he hugged her...that smile...Haley sighed, the smile she had brought to his face. Her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone, "Hello...Hi Jake...No I haven't seen Peyton...Tonight?!...Fine, what time?...alright I'll be there..." She hung up the phone and laid on her bed with her guitar still in hand...

TRIC was packed as it usually was on the weekends. Haley sat nervously on the sidelines waiting to go on.

"You ok?" Jake walked up and put his arm around Haley.

Haley managed to fake a smile, "Yah, just pre-performance nerves..."

Jake smiled sincerly, "You're gonna be great..." 

Nathan walked through TRIC searching, his eyes gazed over the crowd but never found the site he was looking for. He made his way to the bar to order a drink...

"Nathan Scott. Since when do you drink Scotch."

Her voice was delightful and it left a ringing in his ear. He turned to see the slender brunette walking towards him and he couldn't help the smile that came across his lips, "Brooke..."

Brooke ran into her brothers arms, "Hey there gloomy, what's that matter?"

Nathan hid all of his emotions. The truth was ever since that night on the Rivercourt..he hadn't slept..he actually couldn't bring himself to sleep in his bed...all he saw was her. "Nothing, just tired I guess..." He pulled away from his little sister, "What on earth made you pick this place?"

Brooke smiled, "I just heard there was a few bands tonight or something, Why?"

Nathan looked over to the table that he first kissed Haley by, "Just...nothing" He smiled, "Nothing at all." He pulled her back into a hug, "Its so good to see you."

Brooke closed her eyes as she hugged her brother, "I know. I missed you too..." There moment was interrupted by the sound of the stage...They turned to see Karen on the mic.

"Everyone give a warm round of applause for Haley James..." Karen walked off the stage.

At that moment Nathan saw Haley walk on stage and he felt a twinge in stomach. They called her "Haley James" she was "Haley James-Scott"...at least until the annulment papers were filed. 

"Thank You" Haley's voice was softer than usual. She decided to sing a song she recently wrote about Lucas...

" Honey I just can't...get around it anymore...You make me feel like, home is where you are..." Haley closed her eyes as she strummed the guitar...but Lucas wasn't the face she saw...it was Nathan's. 

Nathan never took his eyes off of her. Brooke would occastionally glance over and notice her brother's attention for the girl on stage. When the song ended and Haley left the stage, Nathan's eyes didn't move...he continued to stare where Haley stood. 

"Nathan...Nate..." Brooke tried to get his attention, "Nathan Scott!"

He finally turned, "Wh-...What?"

Brooke laughed, "Thats what I'd like to know!"

Nathan brushed it off, "What are you talking about?"

"Who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"That girl on stage...I saw the wa-"

Before she could finish, Nathan cut her off "She's no one ok..." There was a moment of silence and Nathan looked uneasy. Brooke knew him well enough to know to leave the subject alone.

"Alright..." She put her arm around his shoulders, "So now what?" 

Nathan laughed, "What do you mean?"

"You sure got a lot of questions tonight...should I destroy you now? Or later?"

Nathan laughed once more, "Brooke I know you've been away for awhile...but there is still no way you could "destroy" me" He said mockinly.

"Wanna make a bet" and she started to pinch his arm.

"Oh...you're dead." In the middle of the club Nathan threw his arm around Brooke's neck and they began to "fight."

"Nathan..." 

A soft voice was heard behind them and Nathan's heart sunk. Haley.

They both slowly turned around and saw Haley standing behind them. Her face was full of hurt and confusion. Brooke stopped laughing examining the two, under her breath her whispered, "No one huh?"

Haley couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful brunette latched on to Nathan. She couldn't explain why but she was filled with jealousy.

"Haley this is-" Nathan tried to explain.

"You know what..." Haley laughed condescendingly, "It doesn't matter...it looks like everything I thought was real was a lie." With that she turned to run out of the club.

"Haley wait!" Nathan screamed before running after her.


	14. Chapter 14

CH. 14

Haley ran through the parking lot of TRIC not knowing where she going to end up.

"HALEY!" Nathan chased after her but her pace didn't slow. "Haley would you just wait! Thats not what it looked like!"

At that Haley stopped dead in her tracks. There she stood in the middle of the road by the parking lot, she slowly turned around to reveal her tear stained face. Nathan stopped a few feet away from her, trying to catch his breath.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Haley's voice was very serious. 

Nathan looked confused, "Wh-What?...No of course not..."

"No I think you really think I'm stupid..." She let out a laugh, "I actually bought into all that bull you told me...about you're feelings for me.."

"Haley I meant what I said." He moved closer.

Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes, "Ya I can see by you're actions with the girl in there...you seem really broken up."

Nathan laughed, "It would never work between me and that girl in there..."

Haley laughed mockinly, "Why because of you're deep profound love for me?"

Nathan smirked, "No...because shes my sister."

Haley stood feeling the heaviness of embarressment surround her, "Oh, Look Nath-"

"Haley look out!"

Haley turned to see a car speeding towards her, she froze in fear. It seemed to move in slow motion all she was able to mouth was "Oh my god..." Then there was darkness.

Peyton was sitting on the couch working on another sketch. There was a knock at the door, "Its open."

The door slowly opened and Lucas entered. "Hey..."

Peyton looked up shyly "Hey..."

Lucas looked uncomfortable, "Is Haley here?"

Disappointment filled Peyton's face, "No...she's at TRIC tonight."

Lucas sat down on the chair, "Good...Look, I'm sorry I've kept you at such a distance this week...but with everything that happened..."

"Luke, you don't have to explain."

"Yes, yes I do. Peyton I don't want things to change between us...I don't want to loose our friendship...or the friendships of Haley or Jake."

Peyton put her sketch down, "But...I can't just turn these feelings off...we can't let Haley and Jake decide our fate..."

Lucas sighed, "Peyton, I just don't want to hurt anybody..."

There was yet another knock on the door. Peyton let out an aggrivated sigh and opened the door. There was a slender brunette standing in the doorway. Lucas turned around and his breath was taken away, she was gorgeous.

Peyton seeing this became even more annoyed, "Can I help you?"

"Is Haley here?"

"No...who are you?"

"Oh, umm she left with my brother tonight and I'm trying to find him...I asked a woman named Karen for her address."

Lucas piped in, "Who's you're brother?"

"Nathan Scott."

"And that would make you..."

"Brooke Scott."

Haley could feel a pain throughout her body, her head was pounding and she could feel a scrap on her knee. She slowly opened her eyes to find she was lying in a ditch on the side of the road. She felt a heavyness on her body and realized it was Nathan. He saved her...again.

"Are you ok?" His eyes looked deep into hers. She didn't answer, "Hales...are you ok?" He brushed some loose hair from her face and gently caressed her cheek. She just starred at him, not knowing what to say.

Even Nathan couldn't have predicted what she did next, she pulled his face to hers and their lips were again entertwined.


	15. Chapter 15

CH. 15

With the moon shining over them, Nathan and Haley's lips devoured each other on the damp grass. Nathan could feel Haley's hands move throughout his hair, it sent chills down his spine. Then a flash of reality hit him and he parted from her, "Haley..." his voice was raspy as he tried to catch his breath. He moved off of her and sat up, "Haley...what...what is this?"

Haley sat up confused, "What do you mean?"

"This! What is this...Why are you acting this way?"

Haley put her head down, "I can't explain it..."

"I thought you hated me...I thought I ruined you're life...I thought the absolute thought of being with me made you sick..."

"Something changed..."

Nathan was aggrivated, "Nothing's changed!"

Haley's voice grew to meet his, "EVERYTHING'S CHANGED!" She felt more tears coming, "When I look at you...everything's changed..."

Nathan couldn't look at her, he was too afraid of getting his heart broken "What about Lucas?..."

Haley moved closer to him, "He's not you." She began to caress his face, "I can't explain it...I don't understand it...but when I'm with you...I almost can't breathe..." She moved closer, forcing Nathan to look at her. 

His voice was soft, "But I'm still a Scott...you know my family..."

Haley knodded in acknowledgement, "I know, I know..."

"Can you live with that?"

"At this moment, I don't think I could live without you." 

"Hales-"

Haley cut him off, "Shhh, I don't wanna talk anymore..." and with that her lips were once again on his. 

There was a moment of silence as Brooke stood in the doorway with Peyton and Lucas starring at her.

Brooke crossed her arms, "So are you going to let me in...or am I gonna have to sit on the stairs?"

Lucas answered, "Sure, come on in." Brooke took a step into the apartment but was blocked by Peyton's arm.

"Hold on. Why should I let her into my house?..." Peyton looked her up and down, "I mean she is a Scott..." 

Brooke looked confused, "Sooo...does that sentence have a point because I'm not getting it."

Lucas moved Peyton's arm, "Peyton stop it, just let her in until Haley comes home..." Lucas took Brooke's hand and lead her to the couch, "Can I get you anything?"

Brooke smiled, "No, Thank you." 

Peyton closed the door while looking at the scene unfolding infront of her. Anger piercing through her green eyes. 

Nathan and Haley walked up the stairs hand in hand, Haley looked up at Nathan "Sooo..does this mean we can rip up the annulment papers?"

Nathan laughed, "Nah...after thinking it over, I've decided I don't like you very much."

"Ha..Ha! Well aren't you just full of jokes tonight..." She let out a sigh as she staired at the door to the apartment, "You ready for all this?"

Nathan took a deep breath, "Ready when you are..."

Haley was about to open the door when Nathan pulled her up against the wall, "Or you know, I could just kiss you for awhile" He smirked.

Haley giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I won't protest to that"

Through the door a laugh was heard that made Nathan stop, "Wait a minute..." He heard the laugh again. He grabbed Haley's hand and opened the apartment door, "Brooke!?"

There on the coach was Brooke and Lucas laughing and talking with Peyton sitting at one of the stools in the kitchen.

Brooke smiled, "Hey Nate, where you been?"

Nathan moved closer still holding Haley's hand with a very confused look on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Well after you went chasing after Runaway Girl, I asked this woman..." Brooke started laughing and looking at Lucas, "Who turned out to be his mom..if she knew where the girl who was singing lived...she told me...I came here...waited for you're butt for like an hour and here we are. All caught up?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Brooke don't get cute, you know you coming back to town was a big risk...I don't nee-" Nathan stopped, "You know what, can I talk you outside?"

Brooke just starred at him.

Nathan grabbed her arm, "Now." He pulled her up.

"Ok, ok..." She began following him out. Leaving Lucas, Haley and Peyton alone in the apartment.

Outside Nathan and Brooke began to argue.

"What were you thinking!?" Nathan's voice wasn't loud but very stern.

Brooke looked confused, as usual "What are YOU talking about? You're the one who left...and you told me I couldn't go home yet...so what the hell was I suppose to do!"

Nathan sighed, "Look I'm sorry about that...but I had to talk to Haley."

Brooke crossed her arms, "About that, why'd you lie to me?"

"Lie to you?"

"At the club when I asked you who she was you said no one...Why?"

"You've been gone along time...a lot has happened. Especially after Coopers death..."

Sadness filled Brooke's face, "I still don't know why Mom and Dad wouldn't let me come home for the funeral."

"Brooke...I'll give you probably the biggest piece of advice I'll ever give anyone...Don't ask too many questions."

Brooke's voiec began to rise, "But Nathan he was my brother too! I had a right to be there! What are you hiding!?"

Nathan looked around, "Would you keep you're voice down!"

"Why!? And why at the mention of our last name do people look at me like I just killed someone!?"

Nathan got inches from her face, "Listen to me. There are a lot of things you don't know...things you don't want to know and I promise I'll tell you everything...I just need some time to sort everything out. Promise me...that you'll do exactly what I say."

Brooke huffed, "Fine."

Meanwhile back in the apartment, everyone sat in uncomfortable silence. 

Peyton was the first to speak, "So are you guys-"

Haley didn't give her the chance to finish, "I think it would be wise if you kept you're mouth shut."

"Bu-"

Haley looked her dead in the eye, "Seriously."

"Hales...can't we get move past this. I mean after everything you guys have been through..."

"Lucas. Stay out of it." Haley sighed out in frustration, "You know what can we just not talk." 

And as if on cue, Nathan and Brooke walked back into the apartment. Brooke looked around, "Man...Tree Hill's got some drama." They all turned to look at her, Brooke starred back innocent, "What?"

Nathan walked over to Haley, "Hey...would you mind if my sister crashed here...just for a few days."

Haley looked up in disappointment, "But I thought..." She became shy, "I'd go home with you." 

Nathan smiled and did his signature move by pushing her hair behind her ear, "I know...I want you to come with me, but I have to take care of some things first...for us and for my sister." 

"Ok..."

"You don't have to ask Peyton?" Nathan still unaware of the events between them.

"As far as I'm concerned...I never have to ask Peyton for anything, ever again."


	16. Chapter 16

CH. 16

Two days had past since Brooke's arrival to Tree Hill. Peyton didn't like the idea of her staying there but to help mend her friendship with Haley she agreed...even though she didn't have much of a choice. Brooke stayed comfortably on the couch, while Haley and Peyton still shared the one-bedroom. Haley sat on her bed strumming her guitar while Peyton wrote her latest blog on the computer. Haley hadn't heard much from Nathan since the night he left. He would call her to tell her he missed her, but their conversations were always brief and to the point. Haley didn't ask much about what he was doing...and frankly she didn't want to know what he was doing.

Haley softly sang along to the chords she was playing, "I never promised you a ray of light...I never promised there'd be-"

"New song?" Peyton didn't turn her attention away from the computer screen as she spoke. Things between them stayed distant and cold, but neither could deny the years of friendship they shared...they would always be friends.

Haley didn't look up from her guitar, "Yup." 

There was a moment of silence before Peyton turned around with a sincere smile, "It sounds great...it's good to see you're writing again."

The girls shared a soft smile.

"Ok the lesbian-vibe in this room just went up about 10 notches..."

Both girls turned to see Brooke in the doorway. Peyton shot her a look, "Well I can see who the witch will be in this fairytale" Brooke smiled. Peyton rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer.

Brooke collapsed on Haley's bed, "What's there to do in this suck-fest of a town anyway?"

"Sorry not all of us got to spend our time tracing through Europe." Haley retorted.

Brooke pulled her self up resting on her elbows, "Well there has to be something...mall?"

Haley stopped strumming the guitar and Peyton turned once again from the computer, the two starred at her in silence.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Not mall people huh?" She sighed, "Figures. So when is that stupid brother of mine calling so I can go home...as much fun as the lesbian version of Three's Company is...I'd like to have my own room."

Haley shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine."

Peyton chimed in, "What IS going on between you guys? I mean...given the circumstances we haven't really talked about it."

Haley couldn't help but smile, "We're..." her smile grew, "Happy."

Brooke killed the moment, "Anyone else feel like their in a Full House episode? Anybody?"

Haley through a pillow at her, "Shut up!" Haley laughed.

Peyton joined the girls over on the bed, "What changed?" She looked over at Brooke, "I mean I know we can't go into details but...I thought it was over."

Haley sighed, "Peyt...it'll never be over between us." 

"I can't believe you brought her here!" Dan's voice filled the house. Nathan sat in a chair across from his father. "Do you realize what you've done!? You're mother and I have worked too hard to let her come back in the middle of this mess!"

Nathan's voice was calm, "Well it really wasn't you're decision now was it?"

"Oh and you think it was yours!?"

Nathan stood up to meet his father, "NO! It was hers! She's a part of this family and she's tired of feeling like an outsider!"

"If you really loved you're sister you would have kept her in that school where she would have been safe!"

"No dad. IF you would have put this family before you're damn business...we all would have been safe!" Nathan made his way to the door, "You know what...Haley didn't kill Cooper. YOU DID! I want his face to be the last thing you see at night...I want the guilt of knowing you ruined this family to eat you alive...Brooke will know everything...EVERYTHING!"

Dan smiled, "Don't forget to tell her that you're precious wife was responsible for Coopers death...you can blame me all you want, but it was her doing that killed him. How do you think she'll feel with that little piece of information huh? Or have you forgotten that the Scott women should be feared more than the men.."

"Hales come on give us SOME details..." Peyton pleaded.

Brooke laid across the bed throwing a scrunchy up and catching it, "Did I mention this has a very high ICK factor?"

Haley blushed, "No you know what...lets talk about you for a minute P. Sawyer...I am sorry for the way I've been acting...but you have to under-"

Peyton's voice was very serious, "I know Hales. I know. I don't need or deserve an explanation from you."

"What about Jake?"

Peyton sighed, "I love him I do...but...I've been holding all these feelings in for so long for..." Peyton looked away from Haley, "...for Lucas and in the moment I just-"

"Whoa-stop the presses, You like Lucas?" Brooke grabbed the scrunchy and sat up. Peyton didn't answer just agreed, "But...he's Haley's ex-boyfriend right?"

Haley and Peyton answered in unison, "Yeah"

"But now you're with my brother?...I swear Tree Hill is more messed up then the people on daytime soaps."

Haley placed her hand on Peyton's knee, "Whatever you decide...it'll be ok with me. I'll always love Lucas...and ya it'll be weird...but, I know you'll treat him right." Haley smiled.

Peyton's face turned very serious and looked over at Brooke, "But what if he doesn't want me..." Brooke starred back at her. 

The three girls decided not to dwell on relationships for a little while and went out to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Haley I swear if you mention macoroni and cheese again I'm going to smack you." Peyton huffed while looking in the fridge.

Haley shrugged, "What? Its good."

Brooke sat at the counter with Haley flipping through a magazine, "I swear the people in Hollywood get dressed in the dark..."

"What you into fashion or something?" Haley turned curiously.

"It's only my passion for living."

Haley and Peyton both starred.

Brooke slammed the magazine shut, "What!?...Oh ok Ms. Artsy and Mr. Singer...leave me alone!" She turned back to her magazine.

Haley eventually won out and the girls began to munch on some left over macaroni and cheese. It was pretty quiet when there was a knock on the door.

Brooke jumped up, "I'll get it..." She smiled and turned back to them, "I feel so Florence Henderson..." She opened the door to see Nathan. She smiled bigger, "Hey bro, its bout time..."

Nathan walked in, "I know sorry..." he looked over at Haley and smiled, he walked over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "I missed ya.."

"Ya, ya.." She smiled back and kissed him back.

Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley, "It's cool, I've been telling embarrassing stories of you when you were little...especially the one where you thought you were Superman...thought you could fly...jumped off the bunk-bed...broke you're ankle.." Brooke stuffed more food in her mouth, "very funny..."

Nathan just shook his head, but soon became serious "Brooke look...I think you need to sit down." 

Brooke rose an eyebrow, "Whats up?"

"Remember how I told you I'd tell you everything about our family?"

"Yea..."

Nathan sighed and put his arm around her, "You're worlds about to be turned upside down."


	17. Chapter 17

CH. 17

"Brooke just calm down!" Nathan tried to ease his sisters hurt and anger but there was no use. He had sent Haley and Peyton to the store so he could speak to her alone, he especially didn't want Haley around.

"I will not calm down! She killed our brother and you MARRIED her!?" 

"Brooke..it wasn't her fault he was attacki-"

"How do you know Nathan!? How do you know she didn't lie to yo-"

They kept overlapping each others sentences, "Because! You don't know her!"

"EITHER DO YOU! She's just a girl! She's just a clever girl who got some poor sap to fall for her lame story!"

"Well whether you like it or not, she's my wife...and that's not gonna change anytime soon."

Brooke said nothing just ran over to the door, Nathan screamed out "Where are you going?"

Brooke took a long pause and turned around, "Be proud big brother...I'm turning into what the Scott family is all about. Revengful." With that she slammed the door. 

Haley and Peyton walked along the pier eating ice cream, "So P. Sawyer...you going after him?"

Peyton took a bite of ice cream, "This is weird right...I mean," she let out a small laugh, "Me and you...talking about me and Lucas. Its weird." 

Haley laughed, "Well yea...but listen, you and you're family have been there for me since I was six years old...we always promised that nothing would jeopardize our friendship, and I'm sorry I let it."

"But Haley..."

"No, I mean I broke his heart...I didn't mean to, god knows I didn't mean to but if I would have just been honest with him...let him know what was going on..."

"Haley you were kinda trying to save you're life...not to mention mine." Peyton stopped walked and looked seriously at Haley, "Does Nathan know I was there with you that night?"

"No and I plan to keep it that way..but Peyton you don't have to fear Nathan, he's different...he's not like his family."

"Haley I just want you to be careful, are you sure this is what you want? A life with a Scott?" 

Haley took a deep breath, "He's gonna get out...I'm going to help him get out."

Peyton through her arm around Haley's shoulder and let out a sigh, "Oh Haley James..." she paused and laughed, "Scott...what am I gonna do with you." 

Peyton and Haley walked into the apartment laughing until they saw Nathan sitting on the couch with a very serious look on his face.

Haley ran over to him, "Nathan what's wrong?"

Peyton closed the door and just listened to them, "Hales- I'm sorry but...If I didn't tell her my parents would have."

Haley was confused, "Tell her what?"

"What happened to Cooper..."

Haley let out a gasp, "Nathan what..."

"It's not safe for you here...not right now."

Haley jumped up, "What do you mean!? I thought...you said I'd be safe."

"Hales that was before my sister and I just need time to fix everything."

"She can go with my dad!" Peyton joined the conversation catching them both off guard.

Nathan stood from the couch, "What do you mean?"

"My dad..." Peyton looked over at Haley, "You know if we asked he'd take you."

Haley stood now, "Whoa..whoa, hold on a second. Because I do get a say so in this...its my life."

Nathan spoke softly as he took her hands in his, "Hales its only for a little while...I just need a little time and I promise you, as soon as I know no one will hurt you...I'll come get you." He pushed her hair behind her ear, "You can't stay here...you have to go."


	18. Chapter 18

CH. 18

Haley, Nathan and Peyton stood on the dock saying goodbye as Larry Sawyer loaded her bags onto the boat.

Tears formed in both Haley and Peyton's eyes as Peyton pulled her into a hug, "Everythings gonna be ok" 

Haley's grip around her best friend tightened, "I don't want to go."

Peyton sighed, "I don't want you to go either, but its the only way."

Haley turned to look at Nathan and forced a smile, "I'm gonna miss you..."

Nathan fought back his tears with a smile, "Not as much as I'm gonna miss you." He pulled her close and gently kissed her lips. 

"Haley. We're ready." Larry called from the deck. 

Haley whiped the tears from her eyes, "I guess that's my cue." She turned to walk away, "Oh. Nathan..." She smiled and walked back over to him, "I thought you might want this back." Nathan looked down and in her hand was his wedding ring that he had given her. "Just incase you wanted to wear it again." Haley placed it in his hand and smiled, before Larry helped her aboard. 

"Pass the ball! Pass it!" Lucas yelled throughout the gym. The sound of the whistle echoed on the walls his Coach yelled "Hit the showers!" Lucas sighed and took a deep breath as he walked towards the locker room.

"Lookin good out there..." He looked up and standing in the doorway of the gymnasium was Peyton. 

He smiled, "Hey stranger...thought you hated me or something."

Peyton laughed, "No just...going through some stuff. You look tired...you ok?"

Lucas leaned up againt the wall and took a drink of water, "Fine. So what do I owe the pleasure of you coming down here to see me?" 

"I um..." Peyton's face filled red with color, "was wondering if maybe you..."

Lucas catching on, "Peyton I thought we talked about this...it wouldn't work..."

"Why not! Because of Haley?"

"Well ya and..." 

"And???" Peyton said mockinly.

"Jake." 

Peyton sighed, "Listen to me. It should have ended between Jake and me a long time ago...Haley is with Nathan now...if you're worried about hurting her. You won't. If you're worried about Jake...don't."

"Peyto-"

Before he could finish Peyton's lips were against his, she parted only for a brief second "You talk to much." He laughed and dropped his gym bag to the floor wrapping his arms around her. 

Nathan walked through the front door and was greeted with a peaceful silence for once. He started walking up the stairs to his room.

"Nathan." 

Nathan cringed at the sound of his name coming from him, infact he just hated the sound of Dan's voice. He didn't turn around he just stopped, "What?"

"Come into the living room."

Nathan sighed and followed his father into the living room and saw his mother, Brooke and Keith waiting, "What is this...an intervention because I thought those were to help people to become sane...not go insane."

Dan laughed in annoyance, "You're funny. Sit down." Dan made his way around to his desk, "It seems you're little plan to bring Brooke home backfired on you..."

Nathan looked over at Brooke who had an evil smile, "Really...you think?" Nathan answered with sarcasm.

"Also you're plan to keep her at you're little wifey's apartment backfired too."

Nathan looked up confused, "What do you mean?"

Brooke held up a key, "Because Haley was gracious enough to give me a key to the apartment...the apartment in which I searched...the apartment I also found these..." Brooke held up a book that looked to be a journal and a piece of paper with Larry's scheduled stops.

Nathan's mouth dropped and laughter was heard from his father, "You're not the only one who knows how to threaten people Nathan...everything you learned...you learned from me." Dan leaned back in his chair, "Pitty...you tried so hard to protect her...and now you've sent her away where killing her will be as easy as snapping my fingers." Dan smirked and then...snapped his fingers.

"I swear if anything happens to her..."

"You'll what?" Dan stood and laughed, "Face it. You lost...and it also turns out you're little Haley wasn't completely honest with you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Brooke...will you do the honors?"

Brooke smiled and then opened the journal, "I came across an interesting entry the night Cooper died...and I quote it says "If it wasn't for Peyton I probably would be dead right now...he was too strong...I couldn't get him off of me...if Peyton hadn't shown up...who knows what would have happened." Brooke closed the journal and smiled.

Dan sat back down, "Keith...go find her." Keith said nothing just walked out of the living room.

"Dad you can-"

Dan smiled yet again, "Oh and Nathan...try not to marry this one."


	19. Chapter 19

CH. 19

(((OK forgive me because I know absolutely nothing about boats/ships haha...so this is all me guessing)))

Haley came up from below deck, the boat was rocking pretty hard...and being the first time Haley had ever been on board a boat she wasn't exactly relaxing. She opened the latch and could feel the ocean spraying on her, "Mr Sawyer?!"

Larry ran over to her, "Haley I need you to stay below deck..." 

"Why whats going on?"

"We hit some unexpected bad weather and I'd feel much better if you were below deck..."

Haley looked at the man who basically raised her and knew the look he had in his eyes. She didn't argue.

Nathan raced through town dialing Peyton's house number, finally he recieved an answer.

"Ya got P. Sawyer what can I do ya for..."

"Peyton!"

"Nathan? What's wrong?"

"Peyton get out of the house!"

"What?" 

"Get out of the house now! They know about you..." 

"Wha-What? HOW!" Peyton's voiced filled with fear.

"It doesn't matter now, get a bag and go over to Lucas' I'll meet you there." Nathan hung up the phone and threw it on the passenger seat. He could barely hear the radio but the words "tropical storm" caught his attention, he turned it up.

"---local residents need to take the proper procautions to prepare for this storm, who unexpectly shifted and is heading right for the coast. Right now we are expecting winds to up to 60 miles an hour..."

Nathan wiped the sweat from his forehead, "You have got to be kidding me..."

Haley sat on the small bed in her small room below deck. She could feel the rocking but decided not to think about it...until Larry came down. 

"Put this on." He through a life-vest and a yellow-rain jacket at her.

"What's going on?" Her voice was scared as she did as she was instructed.

Larry stopped, "It's about to get real rough." He could see the tears forming and walked over to her brushing his hand across her hair, "Hey...look at me," he lifted her chin, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you...I couldn't love you more if you were my own daughter."

Haley smiled.

"In fact, I'm gonna send John down to keep you company."

"John?" 

Larry smiled, "He's new to our staff, probably a few years older than you. He doesn't have any experience dealing with this type of situation...I think its best he's down here with you."

"Thanks Larry."

He playfully tapped her nose, "No problem." 

Nathan flew into Lucas' driveway and jumped out of the car. Lucas and Peyton were already sitting on the porch, "Nathan wha-"

"No time. Get you're stuff and get in the car..." He looked seriously up to Lucas, "You too."

Lucas hurringly through some stuff in a bag and the hopped into Nathan's car, the tires squeeled as he jetted out of the driveway and back on the road. 

Lucas was in the passenger seat and Peyton was in the back, she stuck her head through the seats "Nathan what is going on!"

"My sister..." Nathan continued to speed through town concentrating on the road, "She found Haley's journal with the truth about what happened that night..."

"Nathan I'm sorry I did-"

"I don't care anymore Peyton...really...its ok. I understand why Haley lied...but that won't stop my family. We have to get you somewhere safe...and I've got to get to Haley."

"My dad's company called to let me know about the storm...theres nothing you can do about that Nathan..."

"Its not the hurricane I'm worried about."

There was a knock on the small door, Haley's voice was soft as she sat writing a new song "Come in."

A nice looking man, probably in his late 20's entered his hair was a dirty blonde with dark brown eyes he greeted her with a smile. "Hi."

Haley politely smiled back, "Hi."

"Larry sent me down here to keep an eye on you."

Haley put down her pen, "Yea, he told me."

He moved closer to the bed and let out his hand, "John."

"I know, Haley." 

He smiled, "I know."

He sat down infront of her, "So how do you know Larry?"

"His daughter is my best friend...he basically raised me."

"You're parents sound like mine...never around" he laughed.

Haley looked down at the ring on her pinky finger, "Actually they died when I was six...The Sawyers took me in..."

John looked at her embarressed, "Oh, sorry...I didn-"

Haley looked up and smiled, "Its ok..."

"If you don't mind me asking...how did it happen?"

Haley sighed, "Well it's kinda foggy...It was a Saturday, I remember they dropped me off at Peyton's house...like always...Saturday was their "date" night..." Haley took a deep breath, "An hour later Mr. Sawyer got the call...a car ran a redlight...killed them instantly." 

"Wow...I'm really sorry..."

"Yah, whats ever sadder...2 years later Peyton's mom died the exact same way. I guess in some sick way it made us even closer..." Haley pointed to the ring on her pinky finger, "This was my mom's...I never take it off, feels like I always have a part of her with me." 

"Seems like you've been through a lot..."

"I guess..." Haley wiped the small tears from her eyes.

"And now you're running from even more.."

Haley's head shot up, "What?"

"You didn't actually think we wouldn't find you..."

The rain was starting to pour over Tree Hill as Nathan pulled into the boat yard. The wind nearly knocked the three of them down as they ran over to the boating office.

There was a guard on the phone, "I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and turned to them, "You can't be here."

Nathan acted as if he said nothing at all, "Listen there is a girl out there and she's in a lot of trouble if you don't get someone out there NOW."

"Listen buddy there's alot of people out there in trouble, if you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a tropical storm."

"You don't understan-"

"No you don't understand, even if there was something I could do-"

Nathan grabbed him by the collar, "SHUT UP, this IS what you are going to do...You're gonna get on you're little radio over there...contact the boat I need you to and warn them!"

"Ok...Ok..." the man finally agreed to do as Nathan said. 

"This is command 540...do you read, over?" The voice on the radio was breaking up, "This is command 540...do you read, over?"

Outside on the bow of the boat you could see Larry and the other men working one of the machines, none hearing the voice.

"This is command 540...you have a possible threat aboard, do you read me..over?"

(Back at the boating office...)

The man hung up the radio, "I got no response..."

"Son of a---" Nathan angerly ran his hands through his hair, "Is there anything else you can do?!"

The man looked at Nathan sympathetically, "No...I'm sorry." 

Haley stood from the bed and began walked backwards, "Who are you?" 

He moved closer to her, and evil smile appearing "I told you..I'm John..." He laughed, "I guess I could have mentioned that I work for the Scotts'...but I didn't see it important at the time."

Haley screamed, "LARR-"

Before she could finish John's hands were covering her mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

CH. 20

John's hand covered Haley's, his lips forming an evil smile. "You know I can see why Nathan likes you so much..." He looked her up and down.

Haley squirmed trying to release herself from his grip. 

He let out a laugh, "They were right about you, you are a fiesty one..." His face turned serious as he grabbed the back of her head, pulling at her hair, "Now follow me!"

"Please..." Haley pleaded.

"Please..please..." John stated mocking her, "You are all the same. Spoiled to the core." He began leading her towards the door when it unexpectingly opened.

"Haley I just wanted to make sur-" Larry looked up and saw the sight in front of him, "What are you doing!?"

Nathan sat in a chair with his head down in the boating office. Lucas and Peyton paced waiting for any change in the weather. The guard had tried a few more times, but was ultimatly unable to make contact. 

Peyton moved towards Nathan, "Hey, everythings gonna be ok..."

Nathan didn't look up, he starred at his left hand and the band around it, "No its not..."

Peyton touched his shoulder in a comforting manner but Nathan brushed her away and walked over to the window, starring out into the sea. 

Lucas took Peyton's hand and moved her away from him, "Lets just...give him some space."

Peyton turned to Lucas, "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"With all this...with Haley...me...what happened."

Lucas sighed, "I wish you would have come to me...I wish she would have come to me, but theres no point in worrying about that now. I just want Haley back in one piece." 

"Let her go!" Larry moved closer, while John's grip on the back of Haley's head tightened. She cried out in pain.

"You better move old man...or I swear I'll break her neck..."

Tears streamed down Haley's face, "I'm so sorry Mr. Sawyer..." 

Larry gave her a comforting look.

John's voiced echoed through the small room, "Get out of the way, NOW!"

"Just do what he says..." Haley begged.

Larry reluctently moved aside and John began leading Haley up the stairs but not before he elbowed Larry in the head causing him to fall to the ground. 

"LARRY!" Haley screamed.

"Move it!" John forced her up the stairs to the deck.

"Why are you doing this!" The rain hit like tiny knives against her skin, the darkness of the sea taking over the boat.

Another laugh, "Well that's easy. The paycheck."

Lighting stuck causing him to loose concentration for a brief moment, Haley seized that moment and kicked him from behind. His grip on her loosened. She tried to run across the slick surface but was unable to keep her balance, she turned to watch him, "If you're gonna kill me, you're gonna do it looking me in the face!"

He limped his way over to her, "That won't be a problem." He moved closer still.

Haley stood strong, if she was going she was going with her dignity.

He was inches from her when a large object came from behind knocking him overboard, his scream as he fell into the water could be heard over the crashing of the waves around the boat.

Haley looked up in horror to see Larry, blood dripping down his face holding a piece of medal. He smiled at her, "Are you ok?"

Before she could answer a wave crashed into the side of the boat causing Haley to fall overboard.

Larry screamed out, "HALEY!"

Silence.

"HALEY!"

Through the darkness he looked for her, but saw nothing but the rain hitting the sea.


	21. Chapter 21

CH. 21

The sun broke through the gray clouds early the next morning. Peyton lay across Lucas' lap fast asleep with Lucas' head up again the wall behind them. Static from one of the radios in the guard shake awoke Lucas from his uncomfortable slumber, "Wh-" He rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?"

Peyton tiredly lifted her head, "What time is it?"

"Almost 6..." The guard replied. He was nice enough not to disturb the two once he had seen they had fallen asleep. He actually felt sorry for them, he tried through the night to contact Larry's boat but failed everytime.

Lucas looked around the room "Nathan?" No sign of him. Lucas got up and looked out the window and saw Nathan standing on the dock watching the rough waters come to a calm. Lucas walked out to stand by him, the chill of the air cutting through him, "Nate..."

Nathan didn't turn around.

"Nathan, c'mon it's freezing out here."

"She's dead."

"What?" Lucas sighed, "You don't know that..."

"She's dead. I let them get to her. It's my fault."

"Don't do this to yourself..."

For the first time Nathan turned around for Lucas to see his face, his eyes were a pinkish-red and swollen from the tears that had fallen throughout the night, "I promised her." His eyes began to swell with fresh tears, "I promised her..."

"Nathan!"

Both Nathan and Lucas turned to see Peyton yelled from the guard shake, "They found my dad's boat!"

Nathan didn't hesitate to run back, Lucas closely following. 

Jake walked up to Peyton's door and found it wide open, "Peyt?" He figured at first it was due to the storm but he quickly changed his mind when he walked into the apartment and found it torn inside out. The furniture was either flipped or torn. The lamp in the living room was smashed on the floor. Someone had definitely been there.

"Peyton!?" His voice was filled with concern as he searched the apartment for any sign of her.

"Looking for someone?"

Jake turned in surprise to see a gorgeous brunette standing before him, "Who are you?"

She smiled, "I'm Brooke...a friend of Peytons." She smiled again.

Jake looked at her curiously, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to make sure her and, Haley is it? Were ok." She moved closer in a seductive manner, "That storm was pretty vicious."

"Peyton's never mentioned you."

Brooke reached out and caressed his arm, "Lets just say we have a kind of new relationship..." She smiled up at him, "You must be Jake."

Jake looked at her hand as it moved down his arm, "...yea..."

She moved closer still, "Do you happen to know where I could find her...its of the utmost importance."

"I have no idea...I came here looking for her..."

Her fingers made there way to his face, "Well it looks like we need each other then..."

Nathan, Peyton and Lucas ran to the edge of the dock where the coast guard's boat was. The coast guard had picked up stranded passengers, most of the boats found at sea were unable to make the trip back due to the damage the storm had caused them.

Nathan couldn't erase the smile he had on his face, he needed to see her.

A few men walked off the boat there clothes still wet, their clothes torn with old blankets wrapped around them. Their skin was a pale white from the horror that they had lived through.

Nathan stood tall looking over their heads trying to get a glimpse of his Haley. Just then he saw Larry.

"Dad!" Peyton screamed.

Larry heard her voice and looked into her eyes...his eyes resembled those of Nathan's. Red and swollen, there was no hiding the fact that he had been crying.

After seeing her fathers eyes Peyton brought her hands to her mouth, "Oh my God..."

Larry made his way over to the three of them and collapsed in his daughters arms, "I am so sorry Peyton...it all happened to fast..." 

Nathan's jaw clenched, "Where's Haley?" His voice was stern hiding the pain that tugged at his heart.

Larry couldn't look him in the eye, "I'm sorry Nathan, I tried...I did everything I could..."

"Where's Haley?" 

"She's gone."

"Mr. Sawyer you're gonna have to come with us..." A medic came over and took him carefully by the arm.

He spoke once more, his voice below a whisper "I'm sorry..."

The three stood in a brief moment of silence before Nathan stormed off in the other direction. 

"Nathan where are you going!?" Peyton chased after him.

Once again, he said nothing.

"Nathan would you stop!"

Nathan opened his car door and got in. Peyton and Lucas chased after to him reaching the car as he put it in drive. Lucas grabbed a hold of the car through the drivers-side window, "Nathan! C'mon man..."

Nathan accelerated leaving them both behind. 

Phones rang throughout the hospital as two men walked in with a limp body in their arms.

A doctor caught sight of them and ran to their aid, "What happened!?"

"We found her this morning next to our dock..."

The doctor pulled out his stethoscope and began checking her vitals, "Her pulse is weak but its there, lets get her to the ER..."


	22. Chapter 22

Nathan barged through the doors of his house and ran into the living room where his father was sitting.

Dan smiled to himself and looked up at his son, "Something the matter?" He smirked.

"Actually..." Nathan reached behind his back and pulled out a gun pointing it in Dan's direction.

Dan's smirk dropped and he got up from his chair, "You know Nathan...don't make idol threats..."

Tears were streaming down Nathan's face, "Why couldn't you have just left it alone!...Why did you have to take her from me!" The gun was shaking in his hand.

Dan's voice was low and stern, "Because she took Cooper away from all of us. Or do you just choose to leave that piece of information out for you're benefit." He moved closer towards Nathan, the gun pointed directly at his chest. "Do it Nathan!...Shoot me...Come on!"

Nathan's voice was loud but barely understandable through his tears, "No! Cooper deserved what he got!...She didn't..." Nathan collapsed on the floor, "..she didn't..." the gun dropped to the floor and Nathan's head fell into his hands.

Dan kicked the gun to the side and starred at his broken son for a moment, "Keith!" Dan's eyes never left Nathan. Keith came in from the other room. 

"Get this pathetic excuse for a man out of this house..."

Keith grabbed Nathan's arm but Nathan threw him off, "Get off of me!..." Nathan managed to stand, his face red with anger and defeat. He pointed to Dan, "This isn't over...you're gonna pay for what you did to her..."

"You just had you're chance Nathan...and you blew it. Just like you do everything...you're an utter disgrace. Now get out." 

Lucas and Peyton drove to the hospital to check on Larry. They medics had brought him in for hypo-thermia and wanted to keep him for observation. They figured they would be safe at the hospital. Lots of people.

Peyton knocked on the hospital door, "Dad?" 

Larry was lying in his bed with bandages covering the wound John had left on his head. His voice was tired but he managed to force a smile, "Hey Sweetie..."

Lucas and Peyton walked in and Peyton ran over to the bed giving her Dad a hug. "I was so worried about you." Uncontrollable tears yet again fell. 

Lucas stood off to the side, trying to hide all the sadness he felt inside for Larry's sake. He couldn't believe that she was actually gone. He had held Peyton in his arms for hours while she cried as he tried to keep it all together.

"Peyton...I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Peyton whiped the tears from her eyes and sat down in the chair next to Larry's bed, "What exactly happened out there?"

Lucas moved to the foot of the bed to hear what Larry had to say.

"We started getting hit pretty hard so I told her to stay down below..." His eyes began to well up, " and I sent one of our newest crew members down to watch over her..." More tears, "I didn't want her to be alone..."

Peyton reached out and took her fathers hand as he spoke, "I went down to check on her and he had her...I tried to stop him...but she told me to get out of the way...I did but only because I was going to attack him from behind but the next thing I knew I woke up on the floor with blood pouring down my face..." He got choked up and Peyton tightened her grip.

"Its ok Dad..."

"NO.." his voice lowered, "Its not ok! I shouldn't have moved!..."

"What happened next?" Lucas finally spoke up.

Larry cleared his throat, "I ran up to the deck and saw him going after her...I picked up the only thing I could find and hit him sending him over..."

Both Peyton and Lucas looked at him confused, "Wait then what happened to Haley?"

Larry sighed, "Thats what I was saying...it happened so fast...she was right there. Safe...then the wave hit and she was gone."

Nathan stumbled upon a box of a bar and had been drinking there heavily for about an hour. There was only a few other people around, 1 with him at the bar and a group of five playing pool behind him. He downed another shot and slammed the glass on the counter. He gestured to the bartender to keep them coming. He hadn't been paying attention to the music playing but the current song caught his ear...

Oh where, oh where can my baby be  
The Lord took her away from me  
Shes gone to heaven so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

He closed his eyes and saw her on stage that night at TRIC. Her voice so beautiful...everything about her was beautiful. His memories were interrupted by the loud voices coming from behind him. Not even thinking he turned around, "Do you mind!?" And turned back to the new drink that had been places infront of him.

One of the larger men put there pool stick down and walked towards him, "You gotta problem?"

...I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
Well now shes gone and even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life...that night...

Nathan didn't turn around, "Does it look like I have a problem?" He took down the rest of his shot.

"Ya actually it does!" The man grabbed Nathan's shoulder, forcing him to turn around. 

Nathan began laughing uncontrollably, "Oh what...now you want to fight me." More laughter.

The man stood there starring at him in confusion, "What's with you man?" 

Nathan's sinister smile quickly turned to anger, "Absolutely nothing..."

The bartender moved over towards the scene, "Look buddy I think you've had enough..."

More laughter escaped Nathan's lips, "Thats excellent...loose a wife and drinking privlidges on the same day. That's gotta be a first right?"

The men realizing his situation both exchanged concerned looks.

Nathan clearly drunk tried to walk towards the exit, his words were slurred "But you guys don't worry about me..." he padded his chest, "I'm gonna be just fine..." He went to turn towards the door but lost his balance falling to the floor. 

The sound of machines beeping and monitors going off filled the otherwise quiet hospital room.

"That's all she had on her..." A nurse handed the doctor a gold wedding band. He looked it over and could see a small inscription "Always and Forever."

The doctor sighed, "Well that doesn't give us much of anything does it?" He looked through the small window into her hospital room, "Looks like shes Jane Doe for another day." He turned back to the nurse, "How are her vitals?"

"Strong, the worst seems to be over."

The doctor took another glance at the young woman, "Now all she has to do is wake up." 


	23. Chapter 23

**Read before reading the chapter!**

**This story was posted on another site but was lost...and this was the last chapter that was written...**

**This is a REWRITE of the last chapter I had written. It was lost when the story was deleted and I decided to change ALOT and add new characters...the old chapter ended with Nathan finding Haley and blah blah blah... **

NONE OF THE HAPPENED NOW haha...if theres an confusion let me know! BUT ENJOY! 

Larry Sawyer slowly rose from the hospital bed and headed into the bathroom. He'd argued with the hospital staff about staying over night but once he saw the look in his daughters eyes, he knew it was a loosing fight.

Lucas convinved Peyton to leave with him, claiming it wasn't safe for them to be seen in Tree Hill...they had to lay as low as possible. He had rented a hotel room about 20 miles outside the town, just incase.

The three of them were emotionally exhausted. None willing to let the news of Haley's death sink in completely. Peyton had kissed her father's cheek and promised to pick him up first thing in the morning.

As Larry splashed a bit of cold water on his face, trying to avoid the cuts and scraps, he heard the sound of the hospital room door opening.

"I'll be right out Peyton..." He gathered his small bag that Peyton had brought him last night and walked out into the room, "Sorry I jus-"

Larry stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? An old friend can't pay you a visit."

"Get out Dan!"

A smirk formed on Dan's face as he found an unoccupied chair to sit in, "Now Larry, that's just rude."

"I swear, if you don't get out I'll-"

"You'll what!?" Dan laughed, "Kill me?...No, we both know that won't happen...if you were going to do that it would have done it years ago...forteen to be exact..."

Larry felt his blood go cold, "Don't you dare..."

"Dare what? Mention that poor Haley's parents demise was your fault?" Dan rose to his feet, "Or mention that your poor wife's death was your fault?"

"Shut up!" Larry turned away in anger, as Dan moved closer behind him.

"Or that Haley's death was your fault...and soon your daughters death."

Larry couldn't hold it in anymore he turned and swung with all his might, hitting Dan square in the jaw.

"Dad!?"

Both men quickly turned to see Peyton and Lucas standing in the doorway.

Peyton's eyes landed on Dan and she felt her knees grow limp.

"Peyton RUN!"

Peyton's mind couldn't focus all she felt was a tugging on her arm and her body being pulled.

The rays of sunlight shown through the dusty window, landing on Nathan's face.

He felt his body stir but was unable to move, through the pain pounding away at his head.

"It's about time you woke up."

His eyes jolted open, ignoring the pain for a brief second. There he saw an older man, wearing a cowboy hat, leaning up again the doorway of a small and cluttered office, holding a cup of coffee.

He moved closer, "Here you could use this..." He handed the cup to Nathan.

"Thanks."

He kindly smiled back.

"Where am I?"

"Well there boozy, after you nearly got yourself killed last night...I carried you in here so you could sleep it off." He looked around the office, "It's not much but it's gotten me out of a lot of DUI arrests...or when the wife kicks me out, " he smiled but quickly replaced it with a frown, "I'm sorry..."

Nathan just looked towards the ground, "Its...ok."

In an attempt to change the subject the main perked back up, "Well the wife's making breakfast. I'll give you a minute."

A few moments later Nathan exited the office and back into the familiar bar scene he last remembered. The kind gentleman was standing in the doorway holding a flannel jacket, "Here throw this on, these morning breezes can chill you right down to the bone."

Nathan graciously excepted and they headed outside.

The two men walked towards the old red Ford pick-up truck parked infront of the bar and got in.

"So what's your name city boy?"

Nathan smiled, "Nathan."

The man smiled back and offered his hand, "Nice to meet you Nathan, names Brian...but most folks around here just call me Whitey..."

"Whitey?"

He laughed once more, "Old war nickname...first time I stepped of the plane in Vietnam...my face when completely white...so the name kinda stuck I suppose."

Nathan laughed his first geniune laugh since he got the news of Haley and he immediatly felt guilty.

The rest of the ride was kept in a calming silence until the pulled up a long dirt road that had a small but nice house at the end of it.

Whitey put the truck in park and the two men proceeded to walk towards the house but before they reached the porch an older woman, probably mid-50's walked out in a floral apron, "Well its about time you got your butt back here...your lucky if the food is even luke warm, " she smiled.

Whitey took off his cowboy hat and turned towards Nathan, "Don't blame me now woman, blame the guy who drinks too much..." Whitey smiled and soon after winked at Nathan.

"Well it's nice to meet you young man, excuse my husbands bad manners, Camilla Durham at your service."

Nathan smiled once more, "Like wise...I'm Nathan."

"Well enough chit-chattin get in the house before we all freeze to death."

Nathan followed the elderly couple into their quiant home and tried to rid his mind of thoughts of Haley.

"Lucas we have to go back!!!"

Lucas never took his eyes off the road in front of him, "We can't."

"But my dad-"

Lucas' voice rose, "There not after your dad! There after you! We have to find Nathan..."

Dr. Richard Slemon's kept a close eye on the girl he only knew by "Jane Doe" all night. In some strange way he was afraid to leave her alone. He left late last night and was there first thing in the morning. Her vital's were still strong, but there was no change in her comatose state.

He sat by her bedside holding the gold band that they removed from her left hand and kept reading the inscription, "Always & Forever." He let out a sigh of frustration, obviously there was someone out there that needed to know she was ok...but there was no way of contacting them without a name.

Just then he noticed something he hadn't before...another ring, yet smaller placed on her pinkie finger. The nurses must have missed it. He tugged at her finger, it refusing to come off...leading the Dr. to assume it had great value to her.

After some time the ring came loose and he searched for any type of clue that would give this woman her identity back. All he saw were the initial's L J.

He quickly ran from the room and to the nurses station, "Nancy I need you to do a search for me. Anyone person's missing with the initial's L J."

The nurse didn't argue just did as she was told. Dr. Slemon's let out a hopeful sigh.


	24. Chapter 24

"That was excellent Mrs. Durham." Nathan stated as he placed his napkin back on the table.

"Oh please, call me Camilla...you're making me feel like an old woman."

"Can't blame the boy for calling it like he sees it" Whitey teased.

Camilla playfully hit Whitey with a dish-towel, "Enough out of you, now you two get into the living room so I can clean up this mess." 

"Yes Ma'am, " Whitey smiled as he put his cowboy hat back on, "C'mon son..."

Nathan followed Whitey into the small room off of the kitchen, where he settled on the old but comfortable couch.

Whitey made his way over into "his" rocking chair and pulled out a cigar, "So are you ready to talk about it yet?"

Nathan looked at him puzzled, "Excuse me?"

"I may have been born at night son, but it sure as hell wasn't last night. It's not everyday a member of the Scott family wanders into my little bar in the middle of no-where." 

Nathan looked to the ground, "You knew who I was the whole time?"

Whitey lit his cigar, "Well we may not get much out here...but we get the news."

"Then why'd you help me? Why are you being so nice?"

Whitey smiled, "Because you looked like you needed some guidence." 

"There's only one thing I need...and I can't ever have it."

Whitey removed his hat once more, "I was sorry to hear about your wife..."

Nathan's hand couldn't remain still at the mention of, "his wife." He sadly ran them through his hair, "How'd you hear about it?"

"Well besides seeing you last night...it was all over the news...She was beautiful."

"Ya..." Nathan sighed, "She was."

Larry flew into the Scott driveway and barely put the car in park before running out to the front door.

"Open the door!" He pounded away at the solid oak, ignoring the pain it was sending through his hand. "Dan! Open the damn door!" He was in the middle of the second round of pounding when the door finally opened and he was greeted by none-other than Keith.

Keith grinned, "He's in his office."

Larry pushed through him and made his way over to Dan's Office and found him sitting at his desk. 

"Get up."

Dan smiled.

"Get up NOW!"

The smile continued as he leaned backwards in his chair. But not even Dan predicted what Larry did next...he reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. The smile on Dan's face soon after disappeared.

"I think it's in your best interest to stand."

Dan did as he was instructed but brought his sly grin back, "You have no idea what your doing."

"No. That's where your wrong. I'm tired of you taking the people I love away from me."

An evil laugh escaped Dan's mouth, "I didn't take anyone away from you...if you would have just done as you were instructed...everyone would be alive and well."

"Shut up!"

"No! You came here to place blame on me...for things YOU could have avoided!"

"Lydia and Jimmy never had anything to do with it. My WIFE never had anything to do with it...and Haley" Larry tooked towards the ground.

"HALEY!?...Haley killed my son. She got what was coming to her. And as for Jimmy and Lydia...if you would have just done what I told you to do...they'd be alive and well..." 

"What was I suppose to do!? He found the box Dan!"

"I'm sure you could have come up with something...but instead...you let it get to the point of no return. We both know that "accident" could have been avoided. And as for your wife...what did you think I was going to do...we had a deal and you broke it. This lifestyle isn't a game Larry...You don't just wake up one day and decide your out. I had to prove a point to you."

Dan moved closer to Larry who still had the gun pointed towards him, "Without me you wouldn't even have Peyton. Without me those adoption papers would have never gone through. You know that and I know that. And all I asked for in return was for you to take a few "shipments"..."

"Just call is smuggling Dan..."

Dan smiled, "Call it what you will. But I think it was a pretty fair trade...I do something for you, you do something for me."

"What I did for you cost me everything..."

"No it's what you didn't do that cost you everything. Remember that."

"Dr. Slemons?"

"Yes?" Richard turned from his paperwork to greet the young nurse.

"Here are the papers you asked for."

Richard graciously took them and began searching for any type of clue to give "Jane Doe" her idenity back. But his search came up empty. No one missing matched the initials "L J."

He let out yet another frustrated sigh and made his way back over to the nurses station, "Get me the obituaries..."

"He's still not answering his phone?"

Lucas stopped pacing the dimly lit motel room and just gave Peyton his "what do you think" stare.

"Do you think anyones going to find us here?"

Lucas peered out the window looking, "I don't think so...we're in the middle of no where..."

"Nathan's got to be going out of his mind."

"I think we all are Peyton."

Their conversation was quickly interrupted by the ringing of Peyton's cell phone. Hoping it was Nathan she grabbed the phone from inside the pocked of her leather jacket...but was soon disappointed as the phone blinked "Jake." 

Dr. Slemons sat in the lounge sifting through the local papers from cities that surrounded their small town. None of the obituaries matched any of the information he was looking for. As he began gathering up all the papers he accidentally pushed over his cup of coffee and noticed an article he must have missed. He quickly grabbed the coffee filled paper and ignored the liquid dripping on his white lab coat.

It was from a town about an hour away called Tree Hill.

_...Local student drowns in boating accident..._

Richard read on and gathered all the information he needed. With a smile he folded the paper into his pocket and ran out of the lounge.


	25. Chapter 25

"So what'd Jake have to say?" Lucas asked not really caring about the answer.

Peyton sighed, "Nothin much, basically just wanted to know where I was...He sounded really...odd..."

"Did you tell him?"

Peyton finally closed her phone and looked up at Lucas, "No..."

Lucas smiled, "Good." 

"What do you mean you don't know Jake?" Brooke paced around her "old" bedroom starring at pictures that were perfectly placed on her mantal.

"I just told you. She wouldn't tell me anything."

Brooke said nothing else just hung up the phone as she stopped at one particular picture.

Her fingers trailed the outline of the frame, it was taken about 10 years ago...She had her arms around Nathan in an attempt to tackle him as Cooper was grabbing her waist trying to pull her off. A slight smile escaped her lips...she continued starring at the long trail of memories from her childhood. The first time Nathan took her to the rivercourt...the day Cooper got his first car...and...the last picture of them all together...the day she left for Europe.

Brooke closed her eyes and slightly shook her head, "What am I doing..."

Dr. Slemons raced into the local police station and stopped at the front desk trying to catch his breath, "I need to speak with Detective Jacob's..." The dispatcher knodded and picked up his phone.

A few moments later a middle-aged man walked through the side door, "Richard?"

Richard sighed in relief, "David." 

"Is everything ok?"

"Fine. Look a need a favor."

David took Richard back into his office and Richard began explaining everything to him.

"All I need for you to do is look up a name...that's it."

"Richie..." 

"Please."

David sighed and took the paper Richard had been holding, "You owe me."

Richard smiled, "Agreed." 

"Well, thank you very much for everything Mrs. Durham."

"Oh it was no trouble at all, you take care now." Camilla graciously stated as she rocked on the front porch with a warm blanket wrapped around her.

"I'm gonna drive the boy back into town, I'll be back in a little while." Whitey tilted his hat towards his adoring wife as he placed his cigar back in his mouth.

Whitey and Nathan had been on the road for a good five minutes before the silence was broken, "Now son...I don't want to presume that I know anything about your life...but I am aware of how situations like this...could get...even worse."

Nathan didn't turn to look at him, he kept his eyes on the passing ground below. 

"...After what you told me...it would be shame to see you ruin your life beca-"

"My life's already ruined."

Whitey sighed, "Look Nathan, I guess what I'm trying to tell you is...everyone needs a hand at some point in there life. They need the knowledge that there is another way out...and if you need one. I'm offering it to you." 

Detective David Jacobs walked back into his office, "Well...I think we hit the jackpot."

"What'd you find out?"

"Well this girl...hasn't exactly had it easy. Those initials "L J" I'm guessing were her mothers, Lydia James."

"Were?"

"Her parents were killed in an accident when she was six, but the better news is...she was raised by a man named Larry Sawyer...oddly enough...his wife too was also killed..."

Richard didn't even know how to comprehend the news but he'd known David since college and could tell he was holding something back, "What aren't you telling me?"

"She's married to..." David took a deep breath, "Nathan Scott." 

Larry opened his front door and didn't bother closing it. He heavely walked into the kitchen and found the only bottle of liquer he could find. Twisting the cap off he just began to chug. The taste was bitter, but he didn't care.

With bottle in hand he stumbled into the living room, collapsing on the couch. What had his life become?

The ringing of the phone caught him off guard, he took a second to stare at the phone, vibrating the small table. He took one last swig before answering it, "What."

"Is this the Sawyer residence?"

"What's it to you?"

"This is Dr. Richard Slemons...of Cedar Creek Memorial..."

"And is there a point?"

"Were you the guardian of Haley James?"

Larry felt his eyes begin to water, "Yes..." 

"Well I think you better make a trip down here then." 

"Why hasn't he called us back!?" Lucas threw his phone down on the bed in anger, "I have no idea what to do...we have no where to go...no money...and to top it all off...Nathan's MIA."

"I'm sure hes just figurin-"

Again, the phone.

Peyton looked down happy but still disappointed that the letters flashing didn't spell out Nathan.

"It's my dad." Peyton flipped open the phone and smiled, "Hey. How you feeling?...What!?...Oh my god..." Peyton hung up the phone with tears in her eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"It's Haley."


	26. Chapter 26

"He's still now answering!" Peyton threw her phone on the dashboard, "Where the hell is he?"

Lucas had the gas petal to the floor trying to make the hour trip to Cedar Creek as short as possible. 

Nathan exited Whitey's truck and began walking towards his car. 

"Son."

Nathan looked back as Whitey leaned towards the passenger side window.

"..Remember what I told you."

"I know." He slightly smiled, "...and I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you..."

"You just get your scrawny butt back in one piece ok?"

Nathan chucked, "Deal."

With that Whitey pulled out of the parking lot sending a cloud of dust in Nathan's direction.

Nathan got in his car and noticed his phone that had been sitting on the passenger side seat lighting up. He didn't bother looking at who it was, just flipped it open...

"Yeah?"

Lucas and Peyton ran to the reception desk in the emergency room but soon found Larry pacing in the corner.

"Dad?"

"Oh my god Peyton..." Larry pulled his daughter into a hug and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall once again. 

"What's going on? Where's Haley?"

"I don't know...I just got here a few minutes ago...They paged that Dr. Slemons...and now...I've just been waiting..."

Lucas stood in the background, "Did they say how Haley was?" 

Larry shook his head, "No. All I know is this doctor told me she was here..."

Lucas ran his hands through his hair, "How is this even possible?"

"Mr. Sawyer?" They were interrupted by the kind Doctor walking towards them.

Larry could feel his heart jump up into his throat, "Yes..."

Richard smiled and reached out his hand, "Hi I'm Dr. Slemons...we spoke on the phone..."

"I got it Doc...what's this about Haley?"

Richard smiled, "Come with me."

Richard took them up to the 3rd floor and walked them down the short hallway...even though to them it felt like an eternity.

"You ready?" Richard asked before opening the door.

They all agree but Larry felt his daughters grip on his hand tighten. The door creeked open...and there she was.

Immediate tears fell from Larry's eyes as he ran to her bedside. The scrathes that head been on her face were nearly healed and she looked just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her.

After a few moments, Larry realized part of the situation...and noticed her lack of movement.

He whiped the tears from his eyes, "What's wrong with her?"

Richard sighed, "Right now she's in a trauma enduced coma..." 

Peyton held tightly on to Haley's hand, "When is she going to wake up?"

"Well...that's up to her."

Larry brushed the strands of hair from her face, "Then...how did you know to call us?"

Richard laughed, "That's been the difficult part...but its nice to finally have a nice for this young lady."

Larry walked over and gave him a hug, "I don't know how to thank you..." 

"Don't mention it."

"Haley..."

They all turned to see Nathan standing in the doorway. Peyton immediatly smiled.

Nathan was almost scared to walk in, thinking this was a dream and if he moved she would vanish.

He slowly moved his feet towards the bed in front of him...the closer he got, the quicker his feet moved.

Finally he was by her side...he pulled her unconscience body in arms and began sobbing.

Peyton took Lucas' hand a gestured to her father and Richard, "We should give him a minute..."

The four stepped outside watching through the small window in the door as a Nathan regained everything he needed in his life...Haley.

Dr. Slemons looked on questioningly, Peyton caught on to his stares and chimmed in. 

"Don't believe everything you read Doc."

Caught off guard he smiled embarressed, "Just strange is all..." 

"What's that?"

"A Scott with a heart."

24 hours had past and Nathan hadn't left her side once. He held on to her hand, caressing it with his thumb...and just talked to her. Petyon, Lucas and Larry checked into a motel close by and tried to convince Nathan to come with them...but that was a useless conversation.

Petyon walked into the hospital room and found Nathan asleep in a chair with his head lying on Haley's bed...still holding on to her hand. She smiled and made her way over to the window. She opened the curtains allowing light to enter the small room.

Nathan awoke and quickly did a double take of Peyton by the window and Haley still unconscience next to him.

"Still no change huh?" Peyton sighed.

"No..." Nathan returned while running his hand over her forehead, "But she'll come back..." he too sighed, "She has to."

Peyton walked over and placed her hand on Nathan's shoulder, "C'mon lets get some coffee..."

Nathan agree and leaned in to kiss Haley gently on the lips, "I'll be right back."

He tiredly rubbed his eyes and followed Peyton out of the room.

While in the cafeteria Peyton convinced Nathan to grab something to eat as well. And to tell the truth he was thankful she had...he hadn't eaten since his breakfast with the Durhams'.

About a half hour later they returned to the elevator. They were both in a pleasently good mood over the last events...both filled with more joy than either could express, they had their Haley back.

They turned the corner smiling, but soon heard a machine going off and saw nurses running into Haley's room.

"What the..." Nathan dropped his coffee on the floor and he and Peyton ran to see what was going on.

He couldn't see Haley because of all the nurses surrounding the bed so he began screaming, "What's going on!?"

Nothing.

"What's wrong with her!?" 

One nurse smiled and moved so he could take a look for himself.

Those beautiful brown eyes were starring back at him.

"Nathan..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews:D**

**And I know most are wondering when are Haley and Nathan going to FINALLY be together...well...you won't have to wait much longer :)**

**And I'll also be going into Leyton's relationship a little more, as well as the situation between Jake and Brooke :) So stay tuned:D**

**- Bethie**

Nathan sat by her bedside softly brushing her hair from her forehead. She gripped his hand tightly and just stared into the eyes of the man she loved. She didn't remember falling over-board but she did remember everything about John.

Haley almost had to hold Nathan down after telling him about her experience with his families hired help. After time he calmed down and was just enjoying looking into her dark brown eyes again.

"So I have an idea about how we're going to fix thi-" Nathan started but was interrupted by Dr. Richard Slemons walking in.

"How's my favorite patient?" He laughed.

Haley smiled, "I don't know how to thank you for what you've done..."

Richard waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you won't be thanking me when you get your bill." He joked.

Nathan even laughed at that.

Richard walked over to her and sat down in one of the vacant chairs, "So...I've got good news and I've got bad news..."

Both Nathan and Haley took a deep breath, neither one knowing if they could handle anymore bad news.

"Well the good news is you get to go home as soon as you sign some papers..." Richard looked down, "Bad news...I have to stop playing detective and go back to being a Doctor..." He smirked.

Haley let out a sigh of relief, "Do NOT do that to me" she laughed. Nathan just closed his eyes and shook his head.

Richard smiled and placed his hand on Haley's arm, "We'll get you out of here as soon as possible."

"Thank You Dr. Slemons."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Lucas sat in Nathan's car arguing.

"Haley...there's no other choice!"

"Nathan! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of running...I'm tired of...everything!"

Nathan tried to calm down realizing Haley shouldn't be under any unneeded stress, "Look I'm sorry. I know...but you and Peyton have to do this..."

Peyton sat in the back seat saying nothing.

"Bu-"

"Not _buts _Haley...Trust me." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "It'll be over soon...and I think you're gonna like it here."

Haley looked out the window, "This is where you're taking us!?"

Peyton finally spoke, "Seriously Nate..."

Nathan smiled, "Would you two just TRUST ME"

They pulled up the long dirt road and Nathan was greeted with the familar site of the couple standing on their porch waving.

Peyton crossed her arms, "Ya I'm sure Ma' and Pa' Kettle there will make sure we're just as safe as can be..." she stated sarcastically.

Nathan chuckled, "Give 'em a chance."

Nathan parked the car and exited the vehichle with a smile, "Whitey"

The old man with his trusty cowboy hat attire walked towards the group with a grin. Nathan ran to the other side of the car and helped Haley out, making Whitey's grin bigger.

Still weak Nathan helped her over, "Whitey...I'd like you to meet my wife, Haley." Haley tried her best to smile, but this was just awkward.

Without warning the old man pulled her into a hug and whispered softly in her ear, "It's good to see you 6 ft above kiddo..." he teased.

Haley couldn't help but crack a smile to that, "Well I'll agree with you on that."

"And these are our friends Lucas and Peyton..." Nathan pointed to the couple behind them.

They just simply waved.

Camilla came from off the porch with her hospitality pouring out of her, "Now Brian don't keep this kids out in the cold bring them into the house!"

He tilted his hat, "Yes ma'am."

Camilla took Haley's hand in hers and Lucas and Peyton followed close behind. Nathan and Whitey walked slower towards the house...

"I'll tell ya what son, I nearly fell out of my chair when you called with the news..." He turned to a skeptical Nathan, "Seriously! Ask Camilla...damn near killed the cat..."

Nathan laughed as the old man wrapped his arm around the Nathan as they made their way into the house.

------------------------------------------------------

Nathan held Haley's face in his hands, "It's not gonna be long...I promise..."

"Nathan I don't want you to go." She pleaded, looking down with tears falling from her eyes.

Nathan softly whiped them away and forced her to look at him, "Hales...you and Peyton will be safe here. And me and Lucas will call when we can..."

"Nate...we have to go..." Lucas called from the front door.

"Alright..." He brought her hands to his lips and gently kissed them, "I love you."

"I love you too..."

Nathan smiled, "I do believe Mrs. Scott thats the first time we've said that to each other."

"Well it better not be the last..."

"Hey. Don't talk like that..." He leaned down and kissed her lips he soon after parted and rested his head against hers, "God, I love you..."

Haley just nodded.

Nathan parted from her and made his way towards Lucas. Whitey and Camilla were standing off to the side with Peyton not far behind.

Nathan stopped at Whitey and pulled him into a hug, "I don't know how I'm going to thank you..."

"I told you before...get your scauny butt back in one piece."

"Yes sir."

Nathan took one last look at Haley before he and Lucas walked out the door. Hoping to end the nightmare all their lives had become.


End file.
